


More Views. More Money.

by herbivoredinosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester Wears Glasses, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Edging, Feels, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Good Parent John Winchester, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heterosexual Dean Winchester, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Needy Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pet Names, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Questioning Dean Winchester, Rimming, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Skull Fucking, Sub Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbivoredinosaur/pseuds/herbivoredinosaur
Summary: Cas and Dean are broke college roommates who think a good solution to their money problem is to upload gay amateur porn videos to get some extra cash in to help pay for bills.Apparently "gay friend fucks straight friend" reels in a lot of money. Who knew?





	1. Their Genius Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be smutty then feely, then smutty and feely. 
> 
> I have a general idea of where I'm taking this but we will see ;) 
> 
> Cas awakening Dean's inner bottom gets me all hot and bothered so... ta-da!

* * *

“You sure about this Dean?”

“Hell yeah I’m sure, why? You wanna back out?”

“No, I’m merely checking…”

“Well don’t,” Dean settled back into the stack of pillows on the bed. “C’mon lets get this show on the road already.”

“One minute,” Cas replied. He was still tinkering with the laptop that was beside them, had been tinkering with it for the past ten minutes almost, making sure the angle was right, that the camera was working and not too blurry, that the light from the screen was going to light up the area they needed to light i.e. Dean’s dick.

How they got here? Funny story. The same as most of their genius ideas came about, they were drunk at a house party.

* * *

After painfully losing a game of beer pong to Jo and Ash, they were stumbling around, falling over each other as they tried to make their way to a couch. Dean fell first, crashing onto the pleather couch and onto his back, then Cas followed, tripping over a rug and landing on top of his best friend in an almighty thud. The groan between them was heard over the pounding music.

"Hot.” Meg noted, standing beside them with a devious smirk on her face.

“Shut up Meg,” Dean said, shoving his friend whose face was dangerously near his crotch. Cas pushed himself up, balancing himself with a hand on the back of the couch. He shook his head, looking like he was about to hurl. “Don’t you get sick on me man.” Dean slapped his face playfully.

Cas mumbled something incoherent and batted Dean’s hand away.

“I mean it, minus a few layers and you’ve got yourself the beginnings of an amateur porn video.” Meg sat down cross legged onto the rug in front of the boys. Her eyes enjoying whatever view she was picking up on between them.

Dean scoffed. “Newsflash Meg, I’m not one for bumping uglies.”

"Even hotter,” Meg’s eyes widened. “Gay friend fucks straight friend. It’s a thing.”

Cas had managed to get himself up off of Dean, now sitting upright though with Dean’s legs over his as Dean was in no mood to move at the moment. The mention of Cas getting sick was churning his own stomach.

“I didn’t know you watched gay porn.” Cas said, joining the conversation.

“Among other things.” She shrugged. “Pays a pretty penny too.”

That peaked Dean’s interest. “Come again?”

She chuckled. “Come on Dean, you gotta know how this works. The advertisements you have to wait five seconds before skipping to get to your porno, that’s money in the uploader’s pocket. More views, more advertisements, more money.”

Dollar signs were dancing around in front of Meg as she spoke. His interest had reached the summit. “So, you’re telling me all the times I’ve been jerking off on my own, I could have been making money off of it?”

“And think how much more money you’d make if Clarence here was the one doing the jerking?”

He could have blamed the alcohol, or the fact that he knew that their heating was going to get shut off again for the second time this year if they didn’t think of something quick. His friend looked over at him, head tilting trying to understand the smile that was making its way onto Dean’s face, then he clocked what he was insinuating.

“Fine,” Cas agreed reluctantly. “I’ll jack you off for money.”

* * *

AND that was how they thought it was a good idea to which brings us back to the current situation.

Sure, sober Dean did have a minor freak out about the plan initially, that was till the heating got shut off and he was sick of having cold showers. The summer heat meant their apartment wasn’t cold, but Dean loved a hot shower and if all it took was his friend jacking him off to get some cash to pay the bill then it would be totally worth it. Besides Cas was the one to bring it back up after the house party, anyway, bolting into Dean’s room saying he’d had enough of the lack of hot water and unless Dean learned how to not burn pots that they’d need to do what Meg suggested.

So, they were both in agreement.

“Cas, it doesn’t need to be perfect, I’m going soft over here.” He looked down at his dick trapped in his boxers. He got himself hard on his own. They didn’t need to drag this out longer than they had to. A quick hand job and nothing more, then they could get back to their Terminator movie marathon.

“It’s ready.” Cas said, clicking one final button and moving away from the laptop.

“What, no ready and action?” Dean joked, trying to make light of the situation. His friend scowled at him as he maneuvered his way in-between Dean’s legs. It wasn’t new for them to be around each other in their boxers. They were dorm buddies in first year, didn’t manage to rip each other’s’ throats out so then found their own place off campus for second year where their friendship really took off and it was pretty much solidified in third year, so yeah, seeing each other almost naked wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

The darkness also helped things, the only source of light being the laptop screen, perfectly angled to cast light on Dean’s stomach, dick and tops of his thighs. He shuffled a bit, trying to get comfortable, leaving his hands by his side. It was a bit weird being on show, being recorded, though wasn’t as if anyone was going to recognise them and the lack of audio made him just another dick in a sea of dicks.

He noticed Cas was hesitant, up on knees in front of Dean staring at Dean’s crotch like it was the first time he’d been around a dick, which it wasn’t. Cas was gay, dicks were his forte, if anyone was to be nervous about the situation it was Dean, who had never had a man touch his dick before. The longer this took, the more agitated Dean was getting.

“Cas, seriously man put your hand on my dick already.” Dean insisted, lifting his hips up.

His roommate complied, putting one hand on the outside of Dean’s person and the putting the other hand on Dean’s thigh, moving it up to his crotch. Dean’s breath hitched from the warmth. He was used to small delicate hands on his body, not a big strong hand, correction, a big strong man’s hand. This was new, definitely new and proving difficult not to freak out about it. He had to keep reminding himself it was Cas, just Cas, his best friend, he trusted Cas and Cas wasn’t going to be a dick about this.

Ha, a dick, about his dick.

“What’s funny?” Cas asked, noticing Dean’s chuckle.

“Nothing,” Dean replied. “Well, everything, can’t believe we’re doing this.” He watched as his friend skating his fingers over Dean’s clothed shaft. His touch turning gentle. Dean let out a shaky breath, noticing his cock jolting from the touch. Cas flattened his palm over it, pressing a little harder to create a friction to bring Dean’s dick back to fully erect.

Damn, it felt good.

Hands on his dick that weren’t his were always going to feel good though, right? Heck, even his own hand on his dick felt good. So, it wasn’t a shock to the system that he was going to feel good in this moment. He had to relax, let it happen, think of some pretty blonde with nice curves and bright blue…eh brown, deep brown eyes and strong man like hands?

Ah, crap.

Dean dropped his head back into the pillows, staring up at the darkness.

“Dean…”

“I’m good.” Dean reassured his friend, tried not to think how hearing his name made his insides clench a bit. He was turned on, things were going to turn him on, hearing his name was going to turn him on. This was all normal reactions.

Totally normal to get a hand job from your best friend to put up on an amateur porn site.

Totally.

Cas slipped his fingers into the waistband of Dean’s boxers. He lifted his hips on instinct, careful not to look down, keeping his eyes glued to the darkness above him. The fabric moved over his dick, causing another stir in him and then Cas discarded them leaving Dean naked on his bed.

“I’m going to…” Cas’ voice trailed off then Dean felt a warm palm wrap around his shaft. He bit back the moan that was trying to come out. Hot showers just think of hot showers, maybe even a girl in the hot shower, all suds and bubbles and soft skin being rinsed under the hot steam and yeah, that’s a good image. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to his little fantasy as Cas worked his hand up and down Dean’s cock.

It didn’t last long.

The more he worked, the harder it was for the fantasy to stay in Dean’s mind. Every tug or twist of Cas’ hand was pulling Dean back to Cas’ bedroom, back to lying on his bed with Cas giving him a freakin’ awesome hand job. God, were hand jobs always this good? He only had one a week ago, but this…this was different. He didn’t even need to tell Cas what to do, how he liked it because Cas was doing everything Dean liked. The right amount of pressure and tentativeness, building up fast then slowing down teasing him…the camera, teasing the viewers.

Right, the viewers, more views, more money. The heating. That was why they were doing this. He thought about other amateur videos he watched, realising he tended to like porn better when he felt the people in it were enjoying themselves. Currently Dean had been trying not to show he was enjoying it, more or less lying down like a zombie while Cas did all the work. He could change that, not that it would be hard to show he was enjoying himself. If anything, it was getting harder not to show it.

“I’m gonna – shit,” Dean had to choke back another moan. Cas was making it a bit difficult for him to form words with his damn skillful hand. “Let go a bit, if that’s cool?”

“Yes.” Cas replied. Crap, was Cas’ voice always that gravelly and sex filled?

Dean brought himself to the moment fully, forgetting fantasies and distractions. He let his arousal wash over him, feeling the tingles he had been forcing down to come up and scatter over his body. He sank further into the bed, feeling the sheets encase him. They smelled like Cas, that tea tree body wash he liked using. When Cas took his other hand to fondle Dean’s balls Dean’s stomach clenched again and his hands grabbed fists of the duvet beside him.

Christ, it was good, so good.

“This ok?” Cas asked.

_So much more than ok. _

Dean nodded, unsure how cracked his voice would be and not really entirely sure if he wanted his friend to know how awesome this felt. Cas rolled them between his fingers, making Dean arch into the touch, hips raising a bit to chase Cas’ other hand, meeting his downward motion with an upward one. When the next moan came, he didn’t stop it, let it out quietly through his plush lips.

He turned his head, to check the time on the laptop, coming up to four minutes. He could cum now. That was enough time for a hand job. Chances were he wasn’t about to last more than that.

“I’m gonna cum Cas.” He said warning his friend before it happened.

“Yeah?”

Things Cas is not allowed say while his hand is on Dean’s dick. _Yeah._

Dean replied in a hum mixed with a moan as Cas sped up, taking his other hand from Dean’s balls and gripping onto his hip tight, holding him down. His strength pushed Dean into the bed and that pushed Dean over the edge unexpectedly, body writhing and head thrashing back into the pillows as Cas pulled his orgasm out of him.

He’d never been with someone who could do that before. Hold him down with force that would rival his own. It was hot.

Cas slowed down then let go, letting his hand trail down Dean’s thigh and out of the shot to leave Dean’s body breathless and covered in cum for a few seconds.

Dean hadn’t noticed that Cas had turned off the video, till he heard the laptop shut and darkness fall between them. He shook himself back to reality, rising up onto his elbows to see the shadow of his friend still kneeling over him. It wasn’t necessarily awkward, but equally not their normal atmosphere.

The last few seconds of that hand job were a bit blurry for them.

“You good buddy?” Dean asked, hoping his friend wasn’t freaking out or maybe hoping he was freaking out because Dean kinda was.

“Yes,” Cas replied nonchalant. “You?”

_No, you possibly gave me the best hand job in my whole damn life. I am so not ok. _

“Just peachy,” He lied. “And sticky.” He couldn’t see his cum, but he could feel it.

Cas got off of the bed, moved around in his room to turn on the light on his desk. Somehow out of the darkness had brought them out of the moment. He was back to being in his friends’ room, surrounded by books and half drank cups of coffee Cas refused to take to their kitchen.

“You should go clean up.” Cas told him. He grabbed a top over the back of his chair and slipped it on. His friend seemed normal, as normal as Cas could be. That was a good sign at least. Dean would feel normal too, after he washed off his cum and got over his afterglow.

“Yeah,” Dean swung his feet over to the side of the bed, hand scratching the back of his neck. “Then movie?”

Cas threw him over his boxers. “Then movie.”

* * *


	2. Sinful Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video is posted. 
> 
> Dean watches it. 
> 
> They give the viewers what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaah, a slight little kink might have slipped out while I was writing this and now I'm thinking this fit might get a bit kinky. Hope that's alright with ya'll x

* * *

They were having lunch on campus a couple of days later when Cas decided to announce something as Dean was chowing down on his burrito.

“I posted the video by the way.”

Dean nearly spat out food. “What?”

“The video,” Cas repeated. “The one where…”

Dean put his hand up in front of his friend’s face silencing him from adding the words _I gave you a hand job and you came all over yourself _to the end of that sentence. That night hadn’t been spoken about it since it happened. They went back to their normal lives though admittedly Dean found himself unable to stay in Cas’ room for longer than five minutes before his mind started to wander. That was inside Dean, on the outside he was cool as a cucumber.

“Why are you shushing me?” Cas questioned.

“Eh,” he looked around to the other occupied benches near them. “We’re in public?”

His friend rolled his eyes. “No one is listening.”

“You don’t _know _that.” Dean replied. He put down his burrito, wiping his hands on his jeans.

The curiosity was getting the better of him, so he leaned in and lowered his voice. “Well? What’s the word? Are we getting any views or whatever?”

Cas nodded, also leaning in to continue the conversation. “We’re trending.”

“Trending!” Dean shouted. A few people turned to them, making Dean blush at his over excitement to the situation at hand. “You serious?” he whispered.

“Number six on the straight friend thread.” His friend sounded proud of himself, the slight turn up of his mouth also letting Dean in on how Cas was feeling about their little video. Living with Cas for three years Dean had picked up on Cas’ tells and quirks. Most people thought he was stoic and emotionless. They just weren’t looking close enough at the guy.

“There is a straight friend thread?”

“Yes Dean,” Cas leaned back returning to his burrito. “Not a thread I tend to go on, but it is quite popular in the gay community.”

Dean pulled his mouth to the side and hummed. Learning something new every day it seemed. Also new information that Cas frequents the website their video was posted on. Whatever it was on, all Dean knew was the most popular ones and he can’t remember there being such things as threads. Though when Dean’s on a porn site he isn’t looking much further than the search bar and the first two pages of results.

“When you think the money will roll in?”

Cas shrugged, taking a sip of his water to swallow his food. “Not sure, I’ve attached my PayPal to our account so when the money comes in, I’ll let you know.”

He raised a curious brow. “Our account?”

“I had to set up an account for the video. I can send you the login in details if you want.”

Did he want to see the video? Cas must have seen the final product. Edited it to get rid of the audio and whatever else he had to do. He was good with that stuff. Part of his degree was photography meaning he knew how to work media. Dean wasn’t too sure if he wanted to see himself getting jacked off by his best friend. He had to live it sure and at the time it was weird, then turned good which was weird in itself but now time had passed he wasn’t sure if he wanted to open that up again.

“I don’t know man,” he replied. “If I wanna see my dick all I gotta do is look down.”

Cas couldn’t argue with that.

* * *

Back at home, three beers down and not much in the way of food Dean decided looking at the video was now a great idea. See? Most great ideas stemmed out of alcohol. Everyone said that, right? Besides if Cas looked at it and God knows who else looked at it, it only made sense that Dean should look at it. He is _in it _after all. Might as well check up on how well its performing, comments, suggestions, the advert in the beginning of it and well Cas’ hand on his dick too, he supposed he should check that out too. For future possible porn videos of course.

This was collecting the data.

Research.

_Totally_ justifiable.

He shot Cas a text given that his roommate is out friends requesting the login details. Cas send back the link to the site along with the username and password.

**Str8laced_unlaced**

Ha. Great username. He’ll give props to Cas for that later whenever he came back home.

Unknowing when his roommate would be returning Dean decided to do this in his bedroom, on the other side of the living space to Cas’. The rooms were pretty much identical, double bed shoved to one side, desk filled with textbooks at the bottom of it, wardrobe, chest of drawers to the side. It was all non-descript and functional. He had his record player in here, along with a photo of he and Sammy but other than that he kept it basic.

Opening up his laptop, he typed in the URL in a private window and waited for it to load. He took a sip of beer, tapped his finger on his thigh as the page popped up. His eyes nearly popped out their socket looking at the screen. Dicks _everywhere._He’d never seen that many dicks before, little squares like most porn sites but each square, or at least, the majority of the squares had a dick in it.

The website was an amateur website, free to use, hence the advertisements that were dotted around the outside of the screen. Cartoon porn, gay men in your area, online sex toy shops and one for a gay bar down the street. That one made Dean laugh. The people knew their audience. He clicked on the log into your account button and typed in the details.

Thankfully the alcohol was keeping his jitters at bay, sober Dean would be freaking out a bit by now, slightly buzzed Dean on the other hand, totally on board with all things liberating and stimulating. Once on the account he found their video easily.

_straight guy’s first gay touch_

It was almost poetic. Four days uploaded and raking in nearly 2000 views. What the hell? 2000 views for a shitty blurry hand job without any audio? Cas was right, the gay community seriously had a thing for straight guys going to the rainbow side. It might not have even been true. Who the hell knew if Dean was actually straight? Like, he was…he totally was but it’s not like the viewers knew that.

The thumb nail was Cas’ hand over Dean’s boxers. What a tease Mr. Novak, not even letting the good people get a look see at the goods. He settled himself back further onto his bed, sitting horizontal with his back against the wall, laptop in lap and beer between legs. Dean hovered his fingers over the mouse pad, to click or not to click. Fuck it, he wanted to see it.

Click.

The video popped up bigger. The screen from Cas’ laptop shedding light onto Dean’s grey tight boxers that he’d been wearing that day, dick tucked in nicely and slightly pronounced. He was sporting a semi. Dean watched as his hips raised up a bit and it made him gulp audibly, then Cas’ hand came into view, moving over Dean’s thigh with confidence.

Was he actually getting hot and bothered about watching his own porno?

He looked down at his dick. Apparently, the answer to that was yes.

He checked his watch, coming up to half ten. Chances were Cas wouldn’t be home in the next five minutes. He could technically rub one out before his roommate came home.

His eyes moved back to the screen and saw Cas’ hand rub along Dean’s growing erection.

His current erection enjoyed that very much. Fuck, he was gonna do it. He paused the video, put his beer on his desk that was closer to reach than the side table and shimmied his sweats and boxers down…wait, shimmied his sweats down, leaving his boxers on. Yeah, he’d mimic Cas’ movements. His dick throbbed at that idea.

“I know dude,” he looked down again. “I’m full of them.”

Dean re-set the video and rolled his shoulders back, getting comfy, letting his arousal do its little shimmy dance it liked to do over his skin. This time when Cas’ hand moved over Dean’s cock, he followed the movements, rubbing his palm up and down just like Cas was doing.

God, Cas’ hand looked seriously good over his boxers, the low light made it even hotter, like they were doing something in secret, that no one was supposed to see.

When Cas took off his boxers, he followed, sliding them down, letting his cock catch a bit because he liked the feel of his cock being freed. He could see Cas’ pause, hand on Dean’s thigh. Dean doesn’t remember Cas rubbing circles into his flesh there, probably at the time being too freaked out to concentrate hard enough. It looked soothing. He kept watching, under hooded eyes as the man brought his hand back to his dick. Dean’s hand followed, breathe coming out rough and shaky, shivering at the touch on the screen and the touch in his own hand.

His cock looked good on camera. It wasn’t as pixelated as other amateur videos could be. Dean could see his head coming out from over his foreskin, could see the pre-cum slip out and Cas’ thumb catching it to rub over his head. Christ, his cock looked good in Cas’ hand. He remembered the hand, its sure movements and strength, how it wrapped around without any trouble because they were bigger than a girl’s hand. Girl’s had a hard time joining their fingers and thumbs around Dean’s cock, not Cas, fitted around like it was made for holding Dean’s cock, made for jacking him off.

That thought made Dean groan, stomach clenching like it did multiple times in the video. He could see the moment he let go, one of his fists come into view to take hold of the bedding and he started fucking up into Cas’ fist.

He blushed seeing how much he let go, the frantic nature of him chasing Cas’ hand and arching into the other than was massaging his balls. Jesus, he looked like he loved it.

Then he remembered he did love it.

Dean sped up to Cas’ movements, wanting to finish in this moment as he did in that moment. He pulled at his bottom lip, eyes glued to screen waiting for the moment that pushed him over the edge, when Cas pushed Dean down into the bed.

“Cas,” he whispered, wanting the man in the video to hurry the fuck up already because he was going to cum any second. “Cas, c’mon push me down.” He urged, like somehow that was going to speed things up. He wanted it, needed it. That sheer strength that held him there as he came.

When he saw Cas’, hand lift off his balls and onto his hip Dean felt his orgasm rise up. He jacked off, the sound of his skin slapping and Cas’ name on his lips as he came shattering him, leaving him breathless and sticky, much like the Dean in the video, panting, cock twitching and come splattered on his stomach from Cas’ hand job.

A straight guy’s first gay touch.

Hopefully not his fucking last.

* * *

It was two more beers later when Cas came home, equally buzzed. Dean could hear him from the couch dropping his keys and grumbling to himself which he did when he had had a few.

“Cas! Buddy! We’re porn stars!” Dean called out.

After his orgasm he had spent the remaining time trying to understand the site better, how to monetary side of it worked and also delving into the comments left by those who viewed it. From his extensive data collection, the consensus was they needed to hear that straight boy howl. Who was Dean to deny his viewers?

Cas walked past their kitchen space, into the living room space and plonked himself down beside Dean on their measly shitty two-seater couch. His blue shirt rumbled, top two buttons undone, and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Dean moved in closer to show Cas the comments, letting their sides touch.

“Look,” he pointed to the screen. “We’re like famous.”

“Hardly Dean,” Cas replied. “A couple of thousand views does not equate to…”

Dean waved his hand at his friend. “Don’t be a buzz kill, the main thing is that people are _requesting_more videos. One in particularly actually.”

He could see his friend reading the comments, his blue eyes squinting, mouthing the words silently as he read. He read one aloud “Is his voice as sinful as those hips?” His friend chuckled at that. “Yes, it is username spankmefilthy189.”

“Hey!” Dean punched him in the arm.

Cas punched him back quickly. He learned how to punch from Dean in first year after having to deal with some homophobic assholes in their building. Although it stopped the assholes from bugging Cas, it didn’t stop his friend from then turning his new skill on him. He wanted to say he regretted showing him but the look on Uriel’s face was totally worth every bruise he got from his roommate since. 

His arm stung from the impact of it none the less though it was a welcoming distraction from the fact that Cas confirmed to Dean’s voice being sinful. He’d know after all. Clearly Dean wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was either. Fortunately, this time he didn’t have to be quiet.

“So, whaddya say?” His friend turned his head to look at him, confused. Dean pointed at the screen defiantly. “Audio Cas, a video with me being all loud and dirty and…anyway you know what I mean. Let’s give the people what they want! More views, more money,” He nudged his friend with his elbow. “You in or what?”

“Most definitely.” Cas got up off the couch enthusiastically. “Let me get my laptop.”

“Wait,” Dean scrambled up to look behind him to see Cas walking into his room with purpose. “You wanna do this now?”

Cas came back with his laptop. “Why not? We’re slightly intoxicated, it’ll be easier this time to let go and not think too hard about what’s happening.”

He had a point.

“Right,” he clapped his hands together “How you wanna do this director?”

* * *

Twenty minutes later and they’ve set up similar to before, dimly lit from the laptop screen though this time they’ve added the light from Dean’s room too, just slightly ajar. It added another dimension apparently, whatever the hell that meant. He let Cas do this thing and didn’t ask questions. All Dean had to do was be loud, oh and cum again, can’t forget the cumming. They had a couple of whiskeys as they went along too, wanting to keep their level of intoxication intact.

He stripped his top off, leaving his sweats on. Dean could see the view on the screen, he slouched a bit further down the couch, making sure his crotch was front and center stage. It made him a bit giddy, clearly, he was a bit an exhibitionist and didn’t realise.

Cas was standing behind the laptop, arms crossed, still fully clothed because he wasn’t exactly in this, then again, he wasn’t in the other one and he somehow stripped down to his boxers for that. Dean tried not to think about what that was about. He had to refocus his attention to this moment.

“You ready?”

Dean nodded, giving his friend a thumbs up. Cas moved his hand around to the front of the laptop to click for the recording to start. The red light turned on. They were rolling. He took a deep breath, thankful for the alcohol that let him grab his dick in front of Cas without any embarrassment.

He had already cum a couple of hours before, that didn’t seem to matter to little Dean who was starting to perk up under his hand. Dean rolled his hips down into the couch cushions, watching his friend move in front of him, arms still crossed. Blue eyes fixated on Dean palming himself over his pants.

That kinda of attention on him did things to Dean. Cas had always been a starrer, but this kind of stare was almost predatory and with the extra light in the room he could see Cas’ face almost perfectly. The parted chapped lips and five o clock shadow, he never really paid attention to them before and suddenly when arousal was mixed in, he was appreciating them much more.

“You want me to touch you again, don’t you?” Cas asked.

_Christ since when was there going to be talking involved in this?_

_Fuck it._

“Yeah,” Dean replied, voice a little shaky. “Can’t stop thinking about it.”

Cas got down on his knees, hands moving up Dean’s legs as before sending shivers down his spine. He widened his legs, let his friend slot in between them. Hand moving away, to let Cas take over with that sure movement palming over his erection. Dean sighed, relaxing further into the cushions, knowing what was going to come, knowing Cas was going to take care of him.

As before Cas slipped his fingers into Dean’s waist bands to take his clothes off, Dean helped this time shoving them down to his thighs. “Someone’s eager.” His friend smirked.

The urge to punch him was there, he resisted.

“Shut up and get your hands on me already.” Dean reached for Cas’ wrist to put his hand back where it needed to be, where Dean wanted it to be. The moment his friend wrapped his hand around his free cock Dean whined pathetically. He’d swear no one had touched his cock before in his life and yet somehow one touch from his friend and he was back to being a teenager discovering the world of masturbating.

Cas pumped him slowly, watching as Dean’s cock slipped in and out of his fist. He was torn from looking at his cock or looking at Cas. His friend looked entranced at what he was doing to Dean, his tongue peeking out of his parted lips, brows furrowed and pupil starting to take up more space in his eye. Cas was turned on, seriously turned on.

“You like jacking me off, don’t you?” Dean’s voice more gravelly than usual. Blame the slow and sultry hand job he was getting.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” His friend replied, taking his other hand and resting in on Dean’s exposed hip. This time when he rubbed his thumb into his soft skin there, Dean registered it and it sparked something warm in the pit of his stomach. Huh. Weird. 

He pushed that feeling away.

Dean was beginning to fall apart at the seams, four minutes again almost right on cue. Dean wanted Cas to pick up the pace, bring him over the edge and cumming like he had before. His hips lifted up off the cushions. Cas had other plans though, bringing his forearm down over Dean’s waist to push him back into the cushions, holding him there. Holy crap yes, this again. 

Dean groaned, falling back helpless and completely on board with where this was going. He buried his hands in his hair letting out short gaspy breathes. His friend once again ruining him with that control. Cas took his hand away and Dean wanted to protest but then he licking his palm and it was one of the hottest things Dean had seen in a long time. When Cas returned to his cock, he returned with painful enthusiasm pumping Dean faster and faster, bringing him to the edge of his orgasm. Dean’s chest heaved, hips writhing but going nowhere because Cas was strong, so fucking strong and fuck it was so hot, so hot and he was so close and…

Cas let go of his cock.

“You fucking bastard!” Dean swore, fists coming down hard on the cushions in a thump.

His friend chuckled darkly.

He’d be madder if he wasn’t all kinds of turned him on that Cas had denied him his orgasm.

Add orgasm denial to his new list of untapped kinks.

His friend didn’t move for what felt like a year, kneeling between Dean’s knees, sitting on his calves with his hands and arms on Dean’s body. It was driving Dean up the wall, his aching cock lying on his stomach, pink and throbbing and dying to be touched, dying for the release that Cas wasn’t giving him.

“C’mon man,” Dean moved his hand to touch Cas’ arm. “Touch me, please, make me cum.”

Cas smiled up at him, enjoying Dean’s begging. “How bad do you want it?”

He wanted to say that he gave Cas the biggest glare of his life but he’d be lying, no, instead he looked at his friend longing, earnest, blissed out and vulnerable because he’d give him anything he wanted as long as he got to cum with Cas’ hand on his cock.

“Really fucking bad.” He admitted. “Please, _please_.”

Christ, he sounded pathetic, but it seemed Cas got off on it, his hand reaching down to take a hold of his cock trapped in his jeans. He cursed quietly, rubbing himself once, maybe twice before he got himself under control and moved his hand back to Dean’s cock, those skilled fingers and warm palm taking a hold of him and bringing him over the edge.

"Yes," Dean exhaled. "Fuck yes..." He fell back into the sofa, eyes looking up at the ceiling because it was easier than staring at Cas, because staring at Cas meant something, something he wasn’t quite sure of and there was even a second right before Cas ripped his orgasm out of him that he was going to call out his friend’s name but he caught himself just in time, letting out an earth shattering groan instead.

Same as before Cas moved his hands off of Dean’s body, giving the viewers a few seconds to see the cum on his body, cock twitching, spent and oversensitive. He was too blissed out to realise as his hand moved down his stomach to touch the cum there, it was a lot, he was always messy like that.

Cas closed the laptop screen and grabbed the box of tissues on their coffee table.

“Are you ok?” his voice back to normal just like that.

“Yeah Cas,” Dean took one, wiping himself up. He’ll shower in a minute, once his legs start working again. The chances of him moving were slim right now. “You’re a son of a bitch, you know that? What was with that orgasm delay?”

“Sorry I should have asked first,” Cas looked down at the ground. “I thought it would be…something the viewers would enjoy.”

Right yeah. The viewers.

Dean sat up, gripping his friend’s shoulder. “It’s cool man, honestly just maybe lemme in on it next time, alright?”

Cas nodded. He stood up and Dean was met with the bulge in Cas’ trousers. Was Cas hard the last time they did this? He couldn’t remember. The laptop screen was closed, meaning what was happening between them was over, for now. They were back to being friends.

“You wanna take care of that in your room while I shower?” he pointed to Cas’ erection.

“Yes, I think that would be wise.” Cas took his laptop with him, making a beeline for his room. He paused before going into it. “Then Jeopardy?”

“Duh.” Dean replied, stumbling to the bathroom to clean himself.

* * *

When the cold water hit him, he welcomed it. It helped distract him from yet another mind-blowing orgasm curtesy of his best friend. His best friend who was a dude, a gay dude. Thing was though everything about Cas had started to change in Dean's mind, _everything _about the guy did things to Dean now that they didn't do before, his hands, his strength, his mouth, his voice, his eyes. And then there were the things that he discovered since he let his friend touch his dick, the way he could turn Dean into putty, how Dean trusted him enough to let go and just be whatever he wanted to be in that moment. There was no worries or fears or anything, just him and Cas and _fuck._

He totally had the hots for his gay best friend.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also debating doing some Cas POV...we'll see...


	3. Slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets a blowjob.
> 
> Things start to blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Cas' POV. 
> 
> Really appreciating the comments and suggestions for this fic, you are all awesome :)

* * *

At the end of the month Cas checked his emails. One from PayPal notifying him of a payment he’d received. Three hundred dollars. He gaped at the screen. Enough money to pay the heating bill and get a sorely needed new couch. It was old, losing its structure and Cas found it difficult to sit on it without thinking back to a couple of weeks ago when he had Dean pinned down onto it, pulling an orgasm out of him.

Not the time for an erection Cas. 

He opened up a new tab, looking for a secondhand couch to distract his body from getting aroused. His phone buzzed on the bed beside him.

**Dean 18:21 – im grabbing some beer…we have anything in for dinner?**

Cas got off the bed, padded into the kitchen area to check their fridge. It was sparse. No surprise there. He checked the cupboards. Ramen noodles, pasta, beans and a few spices. He sent Dean back a message.

**Cas 18:24 – Ramen noodles.**

**Dean 18:27 – im sick of ramen…ill grab somethin’…**

**Cas 18:30 – Not pepperoni pizza.**

**Dean 18:32 – I FORGOT ONCE! TWO YEARS AGO! LET IT GO MAN!**

He chuckled at his phone, imagining Dean furiously typing that in the middle of the grocery store he stood in. The pepperoni pizza incident brought him endless humour, refusing to let it go merely due to the fact that it riled his friend up so much.

Cas went back into his bedroom, reopening the email from PayPal. Three hundred dollars from giving two hand jobs. The thought of becoming a male escort currently seemed alluring. Not that he would be any good at it. Perhaps if it didn’t involve any talking. Men found Cas attractive till he spoke, then their interest dipped. Most of his hookups happened during a drunken state as he felt looser, could embody that part of himself that liked to take control without much reservation or concern. Cas tended to be drunk two, three times a week which usually meant he was sexually satisfied most of the time. Emphasis on most of the time. Recently his hook ups were not as satisfying as they once had been. The lack of connection itched away under his skin. The only thing that had changed in his life to lead to that being Dean.

A logical conclusion. He hadn’t anticipated his reaction to touching Dean to be as intense as it was. Cas cherished their friendship. Not blind to the way his best friend looked but equally blind to its appeal till he had his hand on his cock. It caused him to see his friend in a whole new light. A dimmed laptop screen light to be exact. The arousal he got watching Dean fall apart from his hands had yet to be matched with anyone else since the second time it happened.

That was almost two weeks ago. 12 days to be exact. Yes, he had counted.

Not sated enough from his drunken hookups Cas found himself spending too much time on the website their videos were on. His hunger had him searching for other amateur videos, ones with dark haired tops and light brown-haired bottoms. Cas would bring himself close enough to the edge with them, then quickly open up the video of Dean cumming to finish himself off. The sex filled desperate moans of his friend, his new favourite sound. If only he could hear it again. 

Dean hadn’t brought it up and he brought up the last one. Now that he thought about it, Cas brought up the first one. Did that mean that Dean had been waiting for Cas to bring it up? Some unspoken game that he fell into he didn’t recognise till this moment.

On a private window he opened up their videos, scrolling to the comments for suggestions.

**fuck how can a handjob be so hot? feelin** **bad for the gay guy not getting any action**

**HE BETTER GET SOME NEXT TIME GAY GUYS NEED TO CUM TOO OK?**

**omg yessss the straight guy doing the dirty deeds :))))))**

**gay guy needs to gag that straight boy. on his cock. **

Now that was an idea.

And technically his turn. 

* * *

A few beers in and Cas’ level of tipsy increased to an adequate level to initiate an explicit conversation with Dean. Explicit being asking him his thoughts on giving Cas head and filming it for the internet to see. His friend had been more than elated when Cas broke the good news about the money in his PayPal account. Also jumping to the immediate thought that they could get a new sofa. He hoped seeing the financial benefits of their venture would open him up the possibility of giving Cas head. More views more money and all that.

Cas would very much like Dean’s mouth on his cock too. Not that he would admit that aloud. His newfound attraction for his friend still in its infant stages and Cas did not want to rule out this attraction might boil down to the alluring side of touching something that he shouldn’t i.e. a straight guy. It pained him to think he was _one of those_gays. Sober Cas would carry that to the grave. Few beers Cas was more open to these darker sides of him. 

“Dean?” he called out from the couch.

“Yeah buddy?” Dean came into view, standing in the doorframe to his room. He looked soft, hair unstyled, worn out plaid pajama bottoms and a loose top. His glasses perched on his nose. Dean tended to write his sociology essays buzzed. His professor even suggested it, apparently alcohol opened up facets of his mind to the wonders of Durkheim and Marx. Cas hoped it also opened his mind to what he was about to ask,

“I noticed some of the comments on our video were requesting you give me a blow job.” He said. “What are your thoughts on it?”

He expected Dean to appear more startled than what he saw. His friend’s eyes widened, mouth parted a fraction, but he didn’t immediately tell Cas to shut up or go to hell. He paused, giving it thought.

“I’ve never given one before, don’t know how good I’d be at it.”

An unexpected answer. One that Cas welcomed.

“It could add an element to the video, me coaching you through it.” He suggested.

The clogs in his friend’s mind were turning. His glasses slipping from looking at a spot on the floor, so he had to push them back up. Dean hated wearing his glasses, claiming he looked nerdy and lost his hotness the moment he put them on. Cas didn’t agree nor disagree at the time of the conversation. Now though, if Dean asked him again if his glasses made him less attractive Cas wouldn’t even had to think before replying with a no.

His friend leaned off of the door frame, moving to the kitchen with purpose. “Gonna need some whiskey for this one, lots of whiskey.”

“You’re saying yes?” Cas checked, watching his friend take the whiskey from the cupboard.

“Yeah,” Dean put a glass on the counter, filling it with whiskey. “Get your laptop. I’m in.”

* * *

Back in Cas’ bed he lay himself down on his comforter. A similar set up to their first time. This time the laptop further back, enough space for the dim lighting to not make Dean recognizable. The light on his desk was on, casting brightness to the ceiling above them therefore dimming the space they were situated. A role reversal. Dean stood at the edge of the bed, waiting for Cas to get comfortable before hitting the record button.

He could see why Dean shuffled around as much as he did before the camera was on. The slight anxiety in him, that his cock was about to be on show not only the first time to Dean but to the internet. There was also excitement thrown in there too. He homed in in on that.

“Anytime today Cas.” Dean said, folding his arms over his bare chest. 

He shot a glare to his friend. Complying to the slight order and relaxed more into the covers, hands reaching down to free himself from his boxers. His semi-erect penis flopped to the side and for a moment he thought he could hear Dean gasp though it appeared to have just been a cough. He let his own gasp out as he stroked himself hard. Careful to not get too carried away with his arousal however enough for Dean to not have to work too hard to get Cas cumming.

“I’m ready.”

“And we’re…” Dean pressed the mousepad. A red light appeared were the camera lived. He mouthed the words _rolling_. Cas shook his head smiling at his friend for his sudden need to feel like they were actors in a show. His humour eased Cas. Dean’s ability to make Cas laugh pulled him out of most of his anxiety. It shouldn’t have surprised him that he could do it in this situation as well.

He watched Dean get up on the bed, moving on his knees slowly careful not to knock the laptop around too much. His approach had Cas’ body spiking with heat. His neglected cock asking for touch already. The likely hood of this lasting their usual five minutes was optimistic at best. Dean moved between Cas’ parted legs, sitting back on his calves not saying a word. He was nervous. Perhaps Cas over-estimated Dean’s willingness to try new things. He sat up on his elbows, making his way to a sitting position. “We don’t have to—”

Dean’s hand went to his chest, shoving him back onto the bed. The shock knocked from breath out of him. Now Dean leaned over him, hand still on his chest keeping him there.

“I want to, just, talk me through it ok?” Dean whispered.

Buzzed Cas liked to believe when Dean said he wanted to, he meant it. Words for them, not for the camera. He nodded, untensing his muscles under Dean’s hold. Dean didn’t move, hovering over him for a few breathes. He didn’t want Dean to be anxious about this. He wanted Dean to let go like he did the other times. When he forgot that it was Cas, that it was being filmed and just basked in the moment, completely unhinged and unafraid. The Dean that had Cas cumming numerous times over the past weeks.

He reached up to touch Dean’s shoulder, fighting the urge to touch his face. Faces are intimate. Dean’s warmed his palm. He put some weight under his touch, silently suggesting Dean to move back down his body. Dean went, moving back on his hands for his face to be level to Cas’ cock lying on his stomach.

“Never been this close to another dude’s dick before.” Dean said with a slight chuckle. His breathe drifted to Cas’ cock, making it twitch on its own accord. Shit.

He was totally _that _kinda gay.

Cas opened up that part in his mind that he kept shut till these moments. That shadow side that enjoyed tearing others apart and keeping them contained simultaneously. He would never call himself a dom but there dom elements he enjoyed. Control being one of them. He felt it slip on him like a second skin then asked,

“You wanna taste?”

Dean nodded his head enthusiastically.

Perfect.

“You see that vein?”

Another nod. 

He put one hand behind his head to lift it in order to get a good view of Dean, not wanting to miss this moment. “Lick along it with the flat of your tongue till you reach the top, then back down.”

Two more breathes from Dean then he leaned down, licking his lips as he went. Cas kept his hips secured onto the bed, not wanting to scare Dean. He watched his friend let his tongue slip from his parted mouth, finding the start of the vein protruding out and licked his way up.

Cas hitched his breath on the impact. Hot slicked tongue ran along his shaft causing him to take a fist of the comforter beside him to hold onto something that wasn’t Dean. He held that hitched breath till Dean started his descend back down bringing his tongue to the base of his cock. It was slow, tentative. He could sense Dean taking his time, making sure he did it right, listening to the order perfectly.

When he put his tongue back in his mouth he looked up at Cas. “Like that?”

“Yes,” Cas exhaled. “Very good.”

His friend smiled quietly. Cas’ praise spurred his friend on. “Okay, what next?”

Cas gave him a few more instructions to work with. His taste being the forefront. People liked different things about blowjobs and Cas told Dean what he liked. He listened attentively, nodding along to Cas’ words. How Cas liked it sloppy, mouth around his cock, saliva dripping down it, sucking the head a little, feeling his cock slide along the side of his hollowed cheeks, down as far as the person could take it. His perfect blowjob.

“You got all that?” he questioned at the end.

“Yeah man, think I got it.” Dean licked his lips again, eyes moving from Cas back to his cock. An eagerness in them that Cas hadn’t seen in Dean before. A fleeting thought that the eagerness was to please Cas, if only. “Lemme know when you’re close, k?”

“I will.” Cas replied, waiting patiently, looking up at the ceiling to stop himself from forgetting. The longer he looked at Dean, the more he felt he slipped into having unhelpful thoughts. Thoughts that this was more than it was.

A silence fell, followed by a sharp gasp from Cas as Dean’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. Heat swarmed him. He looked down, not able to help himself, drawn into his friend’s pouted pink lips around his cock. A hum vibrated from Dean, shaking Cas to his core. “Oh—” he cut out before he said Dean’s name.

Dean took more of Cas, halfway down and rested there, sliding his tongue along his cock that was safely secured in his beautiful mouth. Quiet moans escaped Cas’ dry mouth, each one a praise to Dean letting him know how good this was. He could tell Dean listened well, opening his mouth, letting Cas see the saliva drip down and make contact with his balls.

Breathtaking. 

He let go of the duvet, hand reaching to touch Dean then he remembered where he was, who he was, the parameters of what was happening and dropped it, hand gripping the top of his thigh instead. The noise caught Dean’s attention. 

“Sorry, I—” Cas began to explain or rather lie. The truth would ruin this. How could Cas explain that he found himself completely overcome with a desire for Dean no one had yet to rival? That in this moment all he cared about was taking care of Dean. It would be too much for anyone, let alone his straight best friend giving his first blowjob. Unexpectedly Dean’ hand took Cas’ wrist, lifting it up to place his hand in Dean’s hair. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Dean nodded, popping off of his cock. “Let go man, enjoy it, cause I sure am.” He smirked.

Did he? He looked honest. Perhaps he was enjoying it, finding this as difficult as Cas did. Perhaps Cas could let himself believe it just this once. He took his friends advice and let go.

Dean went back to Cas’ cock, closing his eyes to get back to what he was doing beforehand, giving Cas his perfect blowjob. The strands of Dean’s soft unstyled hair moved between his fingers and he gripped it tight. It earned him a moan from Dean that rippled through Cas’ very being. Dean appeared to be trying to take as much of Cas’ in his mouth as he could manage, only getting so far.

“Relax your jaw,” Cas instructed. He moved his hand behind his head to take a hold of Dean’s face, moving his thumb to the point in his jaw by his ear that needed to be unhinged. “Here, relax this part.” He pressed in and Dean slacked it a bit almost immediately. His ability to take commands had Cas merging again with that side of him. “Good, you’re doing so good.” He praised, thumb feeling for his cock inside of Dean’s mouth. The slight stubble under his thumb tickled a bit but it seemed Dean liked it, humming more.

He tested the theory, moving his hand away. Dean caught it quick, keeping it on his face.

“You like it when I touch you.” He noted. He swiped his thumb along Dean’s bottom lip, feeling how coated in spit it was. Dean nodded, bobbing his head that had Cas clenching his muscles at the sudden new sensation it brought now most of his cock was in Dean’s mouth. 

Dean noticed the reaction and did it again, bobbing his mouth on Cas’ cock. His quiet moans getting louder and the hand in Dean’s hair gripping tighter. He felt his body heating up, sweat starting to gather in the small of his back. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with Dean’s gorgeous mouth sliding up and down his cock, tongue moving in frantic directions inside. The pace quickened, an energy in Dean that had Cas wanting to fuck up into his mouth, fighting every urge to skull fuck him.

Maybe next time. 

There better be a next time.

Dean brought him close to the edge. He felt his orgasm being carved out. Hand crafted by his friend. Cas started to pull Dean’s mouth away. “I’m close.” He mumbled, not trusting himself to not say his friend’s name. “You need to—”

With a release of his mouth Dean moved his hand up to finish Cas off, wrapping his hand around his slicked-up cock, jacking him off with speed. Cas bit down on his fist to stop the cries as his orgasm spilled from him and onto his own stomach in strips of white. He lay there, gathering his breath, gathering his sense of agency and trying to pull himself back to reality.

It was harder this time to do that. The other times he managed fine, perhaps as this was the first time, he had come he was finding it more difficult to return. He wondered if Dean had this difficulty after he came. The difficulty not to grab his friend and bring him in close, bring him over the edge that he brought Cas.

He felt Dean shift, moving around to close the laptop screen shut then collapse on the bed beside Cas. He made no inclination of moving and Cas wasn’t about to tell him too either. Dean moved his head to look at Cas lying beside him. They lay there, just looking at each other. Cas noticed his messed hair, slightly blushed cheeks, eyes hooded, his mouth still shone in the light, filmed in his spit. Painfully beautiful. Cas blamed his afterglow for what he did next, bringing his thumb to wipe Dean’s bottom lip then bringing it up to his own for a taste.

Dean’s eyes flicked to his mouth to watch.

All Cas wanted to do was kiss him. He reached his hand out and panic appeared on Dean’s face. 

“I gotta—” Dean moved off the bed with pace, darting to the door and leaving it wide open as he crossed the living space to his own room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Cas rolled his head into his pillow, burying it in there to try and hide from the embarrassment of what happened. The laptop screen closed. It was over. He shouldn’t have done that. He wasn’t supposed to do that.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH, feels! 
> 
> Love me some feels. 
> 
> Also, Dean with glasses..mhmm...


	4. Inseparable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean get drunk at a house party. 
> 
> Things are confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added light angst to the tag because Cas is being a bit angsty in this chapter. 
> 
> Also added dubious consent because it kinda is?
> 
> Everyone's on board with the sexy times though, just alcohol and lack of verbal consent make it dubious IMO.

* * *

Cas made himself scarce the following morning, after spending the remainder of the night locked in his room. He couldn’t bear to look at Dean, not after what happened. The guilt burrowed its way inside of him, till he decided to drown it in copious amounts of alcohol. His brother Gabriel threw the wildest house parties around. Friday night was no exception.

The base from the speakers pounded in Cas’ ears as he made his way through the crowded sitting room turned dancefloor. Sweated bodies pressed up against each other in the confined space. He stumbled a bit, on drink number four, holding onto the wall with one hand to stable himself. The wall turned into two bodies at one point, he used the guy’s shoulder to steady himself then continued onto the kitchen.

“Cassie!” his friend Balthazar shouted, raising a drink in Cas’ direction. Cas made a beeline for him, bumping into people as he went. “Can I interest you in a beverage dear friend?”

“Please.” Cas handed him his empty cup. He turned to lean against the countertop, watching Balthazar scoop whatever concoction Gabriel had made into the cups with the kitchen ladle. It was bright orange, almost fluorescent.

Balthazar handed him the cup. “One Gabriel special.” 

“Thanks.” He swirled the liquid, it shimmered.

“My pleasure as always,” he clinked his cup against Cas’ “Say where is your extra limb?” Balthazar lifted Cas’ arm, looking underneath it for something not there.

“My what?” Cas asked baffled.

Balthazar chuckled. “_Dean_. You two are practically joined at the hip.”

Cas took his arm back, scowling at his friend. “I don’t know where he is,” Cas replied. “And we are _not_joined at the hip.”

“Whatever you say Cassie.” He took a sip of the shimmering drink then joined Cas in leaning against the countertop.

Cas stared into his drink, thinking of Balthazar’s words, _joined at the hip_. Where they? They did spend the majority of their free time together. They lived together, had lunch together on campus, attended the same house parties, spent weekends together unless Dean went home to visit his family which was rare.

Perhaps they were joined at the hip. Beautifully sinful hips.

Cas downed his drink in three gulps, it stung but it helped drown out that thought, for now.

“Wow, wow, wow brother,” Gabriel spotted him. “Someone is in a party mood tonight!”

He bounced over to the other two, hugging them hello. Gabriel snatched Cas’ empty cup off of him, dunked the whole thing into the bowl and gave it back to him, spilling some of it onto the floor. “Bottoms up.”

“Are you two trying to get me drunk?” Cas pointed suspiciously to his friends.

“Yes.” The two said simultaneously. The three of them laughed.

* * *

Gabriel hung out with them for a bit, retelling tales of his adventures in South America, specifically the numerous orgies he attended. Half of the time Cas wasn’t sure to believe him. They were completely outrageous though they were those kinds of stories that due to them being so outrageous they were probably true. If anyone could attend an orgy that involved two sets of twins, it would be Gabriel.

He was mid description of the third attendee to his orgy when Dean stumbled into the kitchen, arm slung around some girl, looking equally if not more drunk than Cas felt. The girl laughed hysterically at whatever he was saying, arms secured around his waist. Dean wasn’t that funny, especially when drunk, not that she’d know. She wasn’t even that pretty.

Cas took a gulp of his drink.

“Dean-o!” Gabriel called out. “Was wondering when you’d show up, I was starting to get worried. I’ve been standing here with Cas for half an hour already.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean asked with slightly slurred words. He stared at anyone other than Cas, making a point to even make eye contact with Balthazar who he wasn’t a fan of. Cas was too drunk not to stare, his khaki shirt, black tee underneath, the amulet his brother got him hanging on his chest. His lips, slightly shiny, probably from the Gabriel’s drink or the girl’s lip gloss. Lips that were around Cas’ cock not even 24 hours ago.

Another gulp.

“Don’t you two explode if you’re away from the other for longer than half an hour?” Gabriel teased, looking between Cas and Dean. Another joke about how inseparable they were.

They both glared at him, unimpressed. Dean looked to Cas briefly, their eyes met for a breath then darted away. Dean’s free hand reached behind to scratch his neck. His nervous tell. What had he to be nervous about? He didn’t do anything, unless he was nervous being around Cas. After what he pulled, Cas wouldn’t be surprised if Dean even wanted to continue living with him.

He really hoped he hadn’t ruined their friendship. He needed to talk to Dean.

“De—” he began to say when the girl interrupted him.

“I wanna dance!” The girl pulled at Dean’s jaw to bring his attention to her. Her hands on him left a sour taste in Cas’ mouth he couldn’t blame on the sugar filled drink in his hand.

“C’mon then sweetheart.” He replied, whisking her petite body towards the sitting room.

Cas watched him go, finding it hard to pull away from how the fabric of his shirt stretched over his back, how it rose a little showing a strip of skin above his jeans. Dean looked over his shoulder to see Cas looking back at him. Green meeting blue once more before he vanished into the pounding music to press his body against hers.

Another gulp.

“What’s with you two? Trouble in paradise?” Gabriel asked, brows bouncing.

“Have you tried marriage counselling?” Balthazar added.

“Enough, both of you.” Castiel snapped, done with their teasing for one night.

His friends dropped the humour, hearing the seriousness in Cas’ voice. Smiles replaced with concerned looks. Gabriel gripped his shoulder. “Seriously, you two ok?”

Cas didn’t want to get into it, couldn’t get into it. Even if counsel from his friends might help him, he could never break the trust between he and Dean. Trust that Cas exploited last night. He couldn’t handle these feelings, not when drunk. He left the other two, in search of something or someone to help him forget.

* * *

He had enough alcohol in his system to head into the sitting room to join the crowd of bodies. The music loud enough to almost drown out the shouting and those singing along to the lyrics. He let the strong base work its way through his chest, loosening up his limbs and letting the alcohol do its job, reduce inhibitions and concerns.

It didn’t take long before there was a hand around his waist. He turned, seeing Bart grinning wickedly at him. He wasted no time. His body pushing up against Cas’, hands making their way under his shirt.

Cas welcomed it, slipping his leg between Bart’s to press them closer together, bringing his own hand around Bart’s shoulders to keep him close. Cas wasn’t much of a dancer but this, this he could do. The slow grind to the sway of the music, crotches rubbing, creating enough friction to entice. Bart dropped his head to Cas’ shoulder, mouth hot against his neck as his hands moved to take a hold of Cas’ ass. He closed his eyes, reveling in the touch. It wouldn’t be the first time Bart and he had done this, if they were heading in the direction Cas sorely hoped they were. A few more moments and he’d take Bart upstairs, show him all the things he wanted to do to Dean.

Dean.

In the crowd he spotted his friend, dancing with the girl from earlier, her back to his front. She grinded on him, his hands were on her hips, looking down at how her ass met his crotch. Dean eventually lifted his head, seeing Cas staring at him over Bart’s shoulder. This time he didn’t look away. His eyes dragged over he and Bart, seeing what they were doing, tongue coming out to lick his lips. Cas had a fantasy that Dean liked what he saw, maybe wished he was in Bart’s place, pressing his body against Cas’, feeling how hard Cas was for him on the dancefloor.

The girl turned in his arms, hands reaching up to run through his hair. Hair that Cas wanted to play with, wanted to hold onto as he…

_“Shit.” _He cursed as he felt Bart’s teeth sink into his neck unexpectedly. He winced from the shock, hand taking a fist Bart’s shirt.

In the same breath Dean hand his hand on him, pushing Bart off to check on Cas, not realising that his reaction was out of arousal and not out of pain. His friend’s need to protect him even when they were not speaking spoke volumes. The music was too loud to talk then it changed to something upbeat. More bodies appeared to enjoy the song, shoving Bart and the girl in different directions and shoving the boys together. They fell into one another, hands taking hold of what they could to steady themselves. Cas putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean taking a grip of Cas waist, bodies completely aligned in the smog of sweat.

He looked up, wild eyes boring into him, sweat gathering in Dean’s hair line, down the side of his neck. Cas’ fingers twitched to touch, and his tongue suddenly intrigued to find out what Dean’s sweat tasted like. He could feel Dean’s hot breath on his face, making his lashes flutter a little. They were being swayed by the crowd, being pushed closer and closer till there was nowhere else to go, chest to chest, groin to groin. He tried to push away, not wanting to freak Dean out more with his semi till he felt Dean’s own on his thigh. Cas caught his breath, feeling the length of it against him. Memories flooded his drunken brain of Dean’s cock, how it fitted so perfectly in his hand.

No, he couldn’t have these thoughts, shouldn’t have them. He tried to create distance then realised Dean had tightened his grip on Cas, not letting him move away.

Why didn’t he want Cas to move away?

Unless…

No. It wasn’t like that.

He couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out of the crowd. Cas shoved Dean with more intent, making enough space to slip away. Cas barged his way through the crowd, climbing the stairs, tripping over more than once till he got to the bathroom. Thankfully, it was free. He closed the door behind him, hitting his head on the door. Gasping for air to fill his lungs.

“Shit.” He cursed, hands dragging his face down. He was losing it, completely losing it.

There was a knock on the door. “Occupied!”

Another knock, then two, then a bang. Cas swung the door open, about to give whoever it was an earful of. “I said it’s—”

Dean’s hand shoved him back inside. He went, taking a grip of the sink to stop himself from falling over. Dean followed him in, closing and locking the door behind him. He gaped at his friend, unsure what was going on. Was he going to hit him? Yell at him? Tell him their friendship was over?

“Dean?”

Dean crossed the space between them. “Shut up,” he grunted, shoving Cas to the wall. He hit it hard, waiting for the first punch to hit him. “Just shut the fuck up and—” Hands he thought were for bruising his face were lifting the end of Cas’ shirt, getting at his buckle, trying to undo it 

Oh. It _was _like that.

He joined Dean, frantic hands reaching to his friend’s jeans trying to pop the buttons. The alcohol didn’t help making this a smooth process. Eventually he got the last pop and reached in under Dean’s boxers, not wanting to drag this out, needing his hand around Dean’s erection. He hummed feeling its warmth. Too long he thought, too long since he got to touch Dean like this. His friend bucked into his hand, moans escaping him as Cas brought him to fully erect with ease. “Fuck Cas, _Cas_—" he heaved.

His name never sounded so filthy.

Cas turned them around, pushing Dean against the wall and sank to his knees ungracefully, not wanting to waste a second more without knowing what Dean tasted like in his mouth. He wrapped his mouth around his pink flushed head, immediately met with the salted taste of pre-cum. He looked up, wanting to see what this was doing to his friend, seeing his head hit against the wall, choking on a gasp from the sensation of Cas’ attentive mouth.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Dean cursed, hands taking hold of Cas’ hair, fingers digging into his scalp hard. Cas took more, slacking his jaw till his mouth filled with Dean’s cock, touching the back of his throat. “Oh, my fucking God—_Cas_—your mouth, fuck, your mouth.”

He swirled his tongue along the length of him, enjoying how Dean’s bowlegs buckled a little.

Dean pulled him off. “C’mere, wanna try something.” He lifted Cas up to stand. His hands made quick work of the rest of Cas’ trousers, shoving his boxers down to free his cock from entrapment. Dean spat in his hand, wrapping an arm around Cas to bring him closer, lining their cocks up. Cas couldn’t help but chuckle at what Dean was attempting to do.

“Watcha laughing at?” Dean asked.

“Have you been watching gay porn Dean?”

Dean nodded. A sly smile made its way to his face. “Like you wouldn’t believe." 

He could now. Drunken Cas was always up for new things with Dean, wanting to show him the finer things in life, like frottage. Cas moved closer, getting the angle right for Dean, thankful they were the same height to pull his off. “Give me your hand.” It was presented to him immediately, palm up. He smiled at how receptive Dean was to his orders, made him think of all the other things he could get Dean to do, how far did that submission go? Thoughts for later. Pulling what spit he had in his mouth, he dropped it into Dean’s hand. “Ok, that should be enough.”

Dean took both of them in his hand, hissing on the contact of his cock touching another man’s cock for the first time. Cas held onto Dean’s shoulder for stability and started to roll his hips up and down. Their combined saliva slid over their joined cocks. His arousal coated him like a second skin, hot and fiery just like Dean in that moment. Dean pumped his fist, muttering words incoherent to Cas though every now and then he’d hear his name being called out.

His name in his friend’s mouth, panting it like a sworn confession.

“Get your phone out.” Dean said. Cas heard that clearly.

Completely on board with this, Cas took his phone off, turning his camera to video. He nearly dropped it twice then hit the red button, positioning the camera between them for their impromptu porno.

Suddenly with the camera on Cas decided to taunt his friend, blame the alcohol, blame the arousal, blame the fact he knew Dean was competitive and Cas wanted to use it to his advantage. “You going to show me what you got straight boy.”

“Fuck yeah, I’ll show you.” Dean replied. He pulled Cas in closer to him, hand slipping under his shirt to touch his skin. The pace picked up, new energy coursed through Dean to show Cas what he could do, how he could get them both off at the same time. As always wanting to show he was good and as always, he was.

Cas groaned, feeling Dean squeeze his hand that bit tighter around their cocks. The heat of Dean’s erection sliding against his was pushing him over the edge. “Fuck, I’m—”

“M’too.” Dean exhaled.

He started to falter, hips chaotically moving in tangent to Dean’s fist. Spots started to appear in his vision and when his orgasm hit him his phone fell from his hand, dropping to the tiles in a loud shatter. Not that he cared or noticed. Dean kept jacking them off, pushing them over the edge together. Dean biting down on his lip hard and Cas’s chest heaving, grunting at the sensation of it being pulled out of him.

Eventually oversensitive, he wrapped his hand over Dean’s to stop him. He obeyed, dropping it to his side, head hitting the wall behind him to catch his breathe. Cas stepped back, stumbling from his afterglow and alcohol consumption. He tucked himself back in, uncaring about the stains on him. 

Cas wasn’t entirely sure what to do next, eyes seeming to drift back to Dean, freckles more pronounced under the bright bathroom light, cheeks flushed and breathing labored. He was about to ask if they were ok when Dean reached out to run his thumb along Cas’ bottom lip. He parted them on reflex, thumb slipping in an inch then slipping out to bring it to his own mouth to taste. The same gesture Cas did the night before.

Cas wanted to know what it all meant. If it meant anything at all.

A loud bang knocked them out of their bubble.

Dean picked up Cas’ smashed phone, handing it to him.

“Drink?” Dean asked.

Cas slipped it into his pocket. “Drink.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they're ok again, kinda...?
> 
> I wanted to blur the lines some more for them. We should be returning to shitty amateur porn videos next time. 
> 
> Might throw in a new kink, who knows. Any suggestions?
> 
> Someone asked about a schedule, I don't have one, just writing as I go :)


	5. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs to get rid of the stress of an impending exam. 
> 
> He sends Cas a porno he wants to do. 
> 
> Cas says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, this got really intense. 
> 
> PSA - Way more dom/sub vibes happening in this chapter. 
> 
> Also some kink negotiation (kinda), skull fucking, swallowing, rim jobs... its a lot. Dean loves it though.

* * *

Dean woke up still in last night’s clothes with a banging headache, ringing in his ears and a churning stomach. He was gonna hurl. Stumbling out of his bed he made his way to the bathroom, getting there just in time to empty the contents of last night into it. It stung. Gabriel’s weird ass drink stripping his insides. The sweet sugary neon orange still the same colour as it was last night. Gross.

The wave calmed down. He leaned his head on his elbow, trying to take some deep breathes before more came up. A glass of water appeared in his view.

“Here.” Cas said. He kneeled down beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks.” He replied groggily. Dean took it, sipping the cold water slowly. When he had enough, he handed it back to Cas who placed it on the sink near him. Another wave hit him, and he hurled the water he just drank along with more of last night’s drink. “Ugh, never drinking again.” he groaned. His stomach clenched, trying to wretch more up that wasn’t coming.

Cas’ hand rubbed his back. He wasn’t gonna lie, felt damn nice, especially with the sour taste in his mouth and burn in his throat. He wondered if Cas and he hadn’t made up last night would Cas be as quick to come help him out. Not even 24 hours of them not spending time together and Dean felt like was going to explode not being close to him. Not even in an overtly sexual way, just he had been stuck to Cas’ side for coming on three years and the idea of there being tension between them ate away at him.

Gabriel was right after all. The bastard. 

And then the dancing happened and yeah, things started to go south for Dean around then. Alcohol and Cas grinding on someone had got him too riled up. He couldn’t even stand seeing them together. The jealously rising up in him like some possessive jackass. A body pressed against Cas’ that wasn’t _his._He had been downright primal, shoving the guy off of Cas when it felt like they were going somewhere Dean _did not_want Cas to go. At least not with Bart.

The feel of Cas’ erection against his…everything fell apart after that.

Christ, he followed the dude upstairs. Shoved him into the bathroom and…fuck, it was so hot. He couldn’t remember all of it, bits and pieces of that moment flashing in his mind. A part of him hated how drunk they were but then again if they hadn’t of been, chances of that happening would have been slim to none. He remembered Cas’ hot mouth on his cock, taking him all like it was nothing. The feel of both their cocks in his hand, that flesh on flesh like he never experienced before. Cas’ gravelly grunts as he tried and failed to hold his phone.

The phone.

Holy crap. They recorded it.

He couldn’t focus on that for too long, another wave hit him. He hated getting sick, concentrating on Cas’ hand rather than the burning sensation making his eyes sting. It helped. His stomach well and truly emptied at this stage. He leaned back off the toilet seat, taking some toilet paper to wipe his mouth. His breathe stank so bad and just like that Cas produced the bottle of mouthwash.

“What would I do without you Cas?” 

“You’ll never have to find out.” Cas replied non-chalant. Dean hated how his heart seemed to swell at that comment. He could just about cope with having the hots for Cas because Cas was a damn sex God and who wouldn’t but feelings, feelings were…complicated, messy and Dean never saw himself liking a dude like that before. It messed with his mind.

Cas squeezed his shoulder and Dean damn near whined at how nice it felt. Ugh, hungover Dean always so damn needy. He shrugged Cas’ hand off of him, not liking how much his body liked it anymore. This touch wasn’t a sexual one. It was a tentative one. A tender one. He couldn’t cope with them sober, much less hungover. He slowly stood up, hand reaching to steady himself on the sink till he found his sea legs. Cas left him to it, retreating back into their living space.

He followed after a moment to see his friend splayed out on the couch. Hair more of a mess than usual, navy soft bottoms and a white t-shirt. It had riled up a bit, letting some skin show above the waistband, dark hairs that had Dean’s fingers itching to touch. It would be easy for Dean to climb on top of him, rest his head on Cas’ chest. He wondered if maybe Cas would play with his hair. He liked when he did it before, more so than when other people had done it.

_Stop it Winchester. _

“I’m going back to bed.” he mumbled, shuffling over to his door. He undressed down to his boxers and climbed back into his bed. Dean grabbed one of his spare pillows and placed it behind his back, not pretending it was a body. Absolutely not.

* * *

Dean and Cas were back to normal after that. Any phantom feelings from those two nights were slipping away from Dean’s short-term memory. He was glad about it. The whole _do I have feelings for my gay best friend_ were a pain to be dealing with on top of the college work he had to get through. With the end of the year fast approaching the two boys were knee deep in papers and exams and hadn’t touched a drink since that night.

The str8laced_unlaced account lay dormant for about three weeks because of it. That didn’t mean the views and comments didn’t stop coming in. They got three hundred dollars before when it had been up a couple of weeks and Dean hoped they were in for similar if not more money when the next payment came in. The three videos coming in at around 6000 views along with twenty or so comments. Very, _very_, graphic comments.

How did Dean know? Because sometimes studying got too much for him and he needed to do something to get rid of the stress ok? Orgasms helped take the edge off. He tried his usual porn outlets, watching some good ole busty Asian beauties or curvy blonde girls with bouncing tits but he couldn’t get to finish line with them. The only thing getting him there being the videos on that gay amateur website. It was how he found that video that led to that night in the bathroom.

He noticed that Cas hadn’t uploaded that video yet.

Not that Dean was looking.

Okay so he might have been looking, sue him and just because the confusing emotional feelings for Cas were gone didn’t mean the _sexual _feelings were. Cas for all his awkwardness and brooding silence freakin’ oozed sex appeal, especially when he got all controlling and gravelly in their videos. Dean was convinced most of the hits of him sucking Cas’ cock were from his viewing alone. The sound of Cas praising Dean for giving him head, watching how his fingers buried into Dean’s hair had Dean spilling into his hand most evenings.

The next exam coming up had Dean more anxious than usual, no amount of porn seemed to be helping him. What he’d give to have Cas hold him down, pull an orgasm out of him and then for Dean to repay the favour would be everything right about now. He’d do it without the alcohol at this stage he was jonesing that bad for it. Dean sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on his laptop. The article he had been reading for the past hour still on the screen.

He pulled up the porn website, scrolling through the icons. If he hovered over them, they played a little clip of what was inside the video. It helped speed up the process. His eye caught a blow job, dude sitting on the edge of the bed with his mouth open, ready and waiting for the other guy to slot his cock into place. He licked his lips, suddenly noticing how empty his mouth felt without the weight of Cas’ cock in it.

_Whoa, what kind of a thought was that Winchester?_

_A freakin’ hot one. _

Deciding to bite the bullet he sent the URL to Cas on an online chat window. His friend was in, no doubt sitting at his own desk trying to study. Dean’s leg bounced, silently praying that Cas was not going to turn him down. He hadn’t exactly suggested they do this explicitly, but the sub-text had to be enough for his friend to understand. Saying that, Cas was not one for understanding cues unless they were staring at him in the face.

A thought of Dean walking into Cas’ room buck naked crossed his mind. He shook it away.

He added a **you in? **just to make it clear what Dean had been getting at with the video. His leg bounced, waiting for his friend to notice the message and respond. He could see Cas online. What in the hell was taking him so long to open Dean’s window? A minute past before _seen 22:08 _appeared below the message he sent. The breath he had been holding let out audibly then three dots started to do the Mexican wave on his computer screen.

Cas was typing.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…” Dean repeated over and over getting more worked up as the seconds past. All he wanted was to cum and make Cas cum, was that such a big ask? He needed a yes or a no, not a two-page essay.

Cas replied.

**Yes. **

He shot out of his chair so fast it fell to the floor behind him. Uncaring he left his room at pace to cross the space to Cas not even knocking as he entered. Cas sat at his computer desk, head turning to see Dean standing there in his pyjamas, glasses still perched on his nose and dick tenting in his pants.

“I need a minute, finishing up something.” Cas said. “Sit down and wait.”

Dean groaned, flopping down on the bed. A minute past and Dean was about to crawl into Cas’ lap to get this show on the road. He didn’t know if Cas was being a tease on purpose because the secret was out that getting Dean to wait for things only added to his arousal or did Cas actually needed to work, either way he was being an asshole. “Cas you are seriously blue balling me here.”

“Patience grasshopper.” His friend replied. He could hear the smile in his voice.

Dean sat up on his elbows, pushing his glasses back up his nose to glare at the back of Cas’ hair. “Fuck you man.”

That got Cas to turn in his swivel chair. The way his eyes fell on Dean got him hot under the collar. He could see he wasn’t the only one half hard right now. God, he wanted to taste him so bad it actually kinda pained him. “I think they’d prefer if I fucked you.”

Dean wasn’t paying attention, too preoccupied with trying to remember all things Cas liked when it came to his cock and Dean’s mouth. “They?” then he remembered. The viewers. Of course. Wait, did he want Cas to fuck him? Thoughts for another time, more pressing things to deal with, his and Cas’ lack of cumming being one of them. “Oh yeah, well I think they’ll be satisfied with this for now. I know I’ll be once you hurry the hell up.”

He knew he was being bossy, kinda sassy and downright needy but fuck it, he didn’t care. He needed this like half an hour ago. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, literally speaking he grabbed his semi over his trousers. Cas dropped his eyes to it. Fuck he loved that kind of attention from Cas. Rolling his hips, he watched Cas’ mouth slightly part like his breath got caught in his throat.

He wanted Cas loud tonight. He’d make him loud, make him feel good. It was all he wanted.

“Cas, c’mon man, _please_.” He pleaded.

Cas returned to his laptop, closing down windows and opening up his camera. He positioned it to catch the edge of the bed then moved his side lamp to angle it towards Dean. He moved past Dean to get the main light turning it off to let their usual aesthetic take hold. It set the tone, Dean’s body getting that shiver he got when he knew something good was coming. No fear or worries on him, just pure desire and need for Cas.

His friend moved Dean’s legs with his own to stand in-between them. Top being discarded to let himself bare for Dean. This time Dean listened to his twitching fingers, reaching out to touch the dark hairs under Cas’ naval. Soft to the touch and disappearing into his pajama bottoms. He hadn't really paid too much notice to men's bodies before, Cas' though he knew he liked. Dean hooked his fingers under the waistband, pulling them out just to let go, snapping the elastic against Cas’ skin.

“You want something?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded because fuck did he. He reached for Cas’ cock, mouth salivating but Cas caught his wrist, inhibiting him. Dean groaned, frustrated that Cas was denying him what he wanted. His dick loved it though, twitching and leaking with the dominance display.

“Use your words, what do you want?”

He gulped before answering, “Wanna suck your cock.”

“And then?”

“Then I want you to suck mine.” His whisper almost inaudible, eyes moving to look up at Cas. Heat rose up his neck and onto his cheeks under the watchful gaze. Time ticked on and he wasn’t entirely sure how long they stayed there like that, eyes locked and Cas’ firm grip on Dean’s wrist. He found himself slipping under. The room closing in to just them.

Those phantom feelings coming back to life.

Cas tugged on his wrist, getting Dean to sit up, almost eye level with his crotch. He let go of it, giving permission to Dean to pull his bottoms down. Dean did, pulling out Cas’ cock and gasping at the sight of it, flushed and ready. He hadn’t even touched him yet and he was already this hard for Dean.

“You remember what I told you?” Cas asked softly. A hand moved into Dean's hair, thumb brushing over the shell of his ear to take his head. He moaned at the contact, missing Cas’ touch on him these past weeks. Nails dug in, drawing him back to Cas. “Do you remember?”

“Yeah,” He replied, voice cracking slightly. “I remember.”

“In that video, the guy gets skull fucked and swallows. Do you want that too?”

Cas voice firm yet tentative, like being wrapped up in a weighted blanket. He nodded then remembered he had to use his words. “Yeah, I wanna try it.”

“Good. I love skull fucking a pretty mouth.” A smirk found its way to Cas’ face. Dean mirrored it, face flushing with the compliment he’d never been given before by someone. Girls never tended to go around telling Dean he had a pretty mouth. Cas saying it though… 

Dean moved closer, drawing saliva into his mouth to take Cas’ cock, knowing he liked it messy. Dean put a hand on Cas’ cock to hold it in place for him, the other taking a grip of Cas’ thigh. He started like last time, licking a strip from the base to the head. He was rewarded with an earnest groan above him, spurring him on. The taste of Cas’ filling his senses, something slightly salty and completely Cas. Dean wrapped his mouth the head, sucking on it to get more of that taste out of him. His tongue lapping over it.

“That’s it.” Cas praised. “So good, just as I remembered.”

He hummed, reveling in the appreciation. His mouth opened up to move down, taking more of Cas in his mouth wanting more praise, more moans and groans letting him know how much Cas loved his mouth around his cock. His hand gripped tight on Cas’ thigh, slightly pulling him in to meet Dean halfway, silently asking to be skull fucked.

Cas scratched the hairs at the base of his neck. “Already?”

Dean nodded, head tilting up to look at Cas with his cock still heavy in his mouth. Cas’ free hand moved to touch Dean’s face, thumb joining his cock in Dean’s mouth. He had to take a grip of own cock to stop it from getting too carried away in the moment. The feel of Cas’ hand in his mouth was a lot more arousing than he had anticipated.

“Slack your jaw.” Cas pushed Dean’s jaw down with the order and Dean obeyed letting it relax completely. “That’s a good boy.”

Dean whined at the unexpected pet name, hand needing to take an even tighter grip of his own aching erection. He wasn’t entirely too sure he wouldn’t come from this, whatever the hell this was. A name like that from anyone else and he’d be punching them in the face, somehow Cas saying it made him feel special. A kind of special he only wanted Cas to see.

Cas took his glasses off of him, letting them sit on the bed beside them.

He waited for Cas to move, having seen enough skull fucking videos he knew what was coming. Cas pulling his cock out inch by inch to only push it back in inch by inch. His mouth going from empty to full in seconds. A slow rhythm that had him aching for more. He wanted a brutal pace, wanted it like he saw it in the videos. His hand went to Cas’ thigh, squeezing it to say he wanted more, fucking needed more. He wanted to be full of Cas, wanted Cas spilling down his throat.

His friend listened, picking up the pace. “Fuck – you take it so well, look at you, so beautiful.”

Dean took in every word as the pace turned ferocious. The top of Cas’ cock slightly touching the back of Dean’s mouth every few thrusts. He felt himself gag and craved more of that, wanting to take all of Cas, as much as he could without throwing up. Cas’ hands held onto Dean’s face, one holding his hair, the other holding his cheek. His eyes started to water from the sensation, jaw beginning to ache from being open for however long it had been.

Time seemed non-existent.

“I’m close,” Cas said through his thrusts. “You gonna take it? Swallow me down?”

He answered squeezing his thigh. The only thing he could use to communicate with. He hoped it conveyed how bad he wanted it. Cas’ knees start to buckle, thrusts slowing down yet moans getting louder. He was close, Dean could feel his cock pulse in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, creating a suction for Cas and that had him spilling in Dean’s mouth. It shocked him, the sudden burst of Cas’ cum, taste and texture coating the inside of his mouth. He swallowed what he could, feeling some of it drip down his chin and onto his neck. He fucking loved it.

Cas pulled out, breathing sharp and loud. He got down onto his knees, leveling himself with Dean who had his mouth still opened, spit and cum on his face. He only had one question,

“Was I good?”

“Yes, so good.” Cas replied not even skipping a beat. Dean relished it. “Your turn now.” He put a hand on Dean’s chest, pushing him back to lie on the bed. He went, falling back into the soft comforter, feet still on the ground. 

Cas didn’t waste time reaching in to take Dean’s aching cock in his hand. A moan found its way into the sex-filled air, hands taking fist of sheets. Cas pushed his bottoms down and pulled Dean’s legs apart wider, he was jelly in the man’s hands and then Cas’ tongue touched the skin underneath his ball sack.

“Christ – _Cas_.” He rasped out, suddenly overwhelmed with the sensation of it. He felt Cas’ tongue lap at it for a bit, making Dean’s leg spread wider on their own accord, wanting more of it, all of it. Dean gave into it completely, bringing a leg up to hook it over Cas’ shoulder, arching into the touch of Cas' mouth, writhing on the bed, gasping for air that wasn’t coming to him easily.

“Shush, Dean its ok, I got you.” Cas pressed kisses to Dean’s inner thighs, noticing how much Dean was falling apart from this. His tongue moved to touch Dean’s rim, ghosting over it.

He couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much. Dean rose up off the bed, hands scrambling for Cas’ face, bringing him up to him, needing him close for some reason. Their foreheads touched. “Make me cum Cas, please. I need to—"

“I will Dean, I’ll take care of you.” Cas promised. Dean believed him. They stayed like that, close, breathing the same air while Cas’ hand took Dean’s cock, jacking him off to bring him over the edge. Dean gripped tight onto Cas’ hair. “Come on Dean, cum for me.”

Dean nodded, pulling at his bottom lip. His orgasm building fast and then it hit him hard. He threw his head back, grunting out as Cas milked him, cum spilling out between them. It was euphoric, all the time not touching himself only making his orgasm that much harder. White spots blurred his vision. Cas’ name on his tongue over and over and over like a prayer being answered.

He collapsed back onto the bed completely spent and boneless. He heard faint noises, footsteps around him, laptop lids closing, doors opening, footsteps getting quieter, then louder again as the door creaked open. A warm cloth touched his stomach. He hummed enjoying the feel of Cas cleaning him up. Sex hazed brain, riding a high he never wanted to come down from. 

When Cas was done, he touched Dean, telling him to move. He did, barely, just enough to get higher up the bed so he wasn’t hanging off the end of it. Dean rubbed his head into the pillow, content and sated, sleep slowly creeping up on him. The thought of having to go back to his room and leave Cas ached him.

“Cas, can I stay?” he asked quietly.

Cas’ desk lamp went out, then the bed dipped beside him. A hand went around his middle.

He took that as a yes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...whaddya think?


	6. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a mark. 
> 
> Someone finds out. 
> 
> They watch their video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote a super angsty chapter then immediately deleted it because I really don't want to be an angsty fic. 
> 
> Sooo, instead I wrote this...enjoy! 
> 
> Smut and feels all the way.
> 
> As always appreciate the love and comments you are leaving on this x

* * *

Dean woke up to an empty bed. An empty bed that wasn’t his own. In the three years of being Cas’ friend they’d never shared a bed. He wanted to say he was cool as a cucumber about it, but truth was, he was kinda freaking out. Bed sharing was intimate. Bed sharing after what they did last night even more intimate. The lines of his friendship with Cas forever blurring since the creation of str8laced_unlaced.

He slept amazingly, best night’s sleep in a long time, curled up with Cas and his strong arms holding Dean close to him. His sex haze not giving a crap, needing to be close to Cas and looked after. Dean remembered reading something about after-care before in his Sex and Psychology module in first year. Subs needing to closeness after being overly stimulated to avoid dropping into an emotionally vulnerable state.

Last night had been just about as overly stimulating as Dean had ever gotten with someone.

Cas had his mouth on his ass for crying out loud.

It couldn’t get any gayer than that.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t ignore that niggling thought in his mind telling him there was no way in hell he was a queer. The thought alone made him grimace. How could he even have those thoughts and have a best friend who was gay? He didn’t care that Cas was so why did it matter to him that he might be?

_Because you’re not, that’s why. _

The internal struggle in Dean’s mind ruined any leftover sexual endorphins from last night. He moved to the edge of Cas’ bed, noticing a glass of water and his glasses perched on the side. Those weren’t there the night before. More of Cas looking after him, keeping him hydrated another thing he needed to make sure he did after last night’s sexcapades. He gulped down the water, lukewarm from probably sitting there for some time. Cas must have had an early exam or paper to hand in. 

Dean had his exam in the afternoon. He showered, changed and plonked himself back down onto his desk. Cas’ chat window still open, along with the video he had sent him. He couldn’t look at it. Dean pulled at his face with his hands. “Get it together man,” he mumbled through his palms, “It’s just sex, its nothing. It doesn’t mean anything.”

He closed the windows, fighting away the feelings. He had an exam to prepare for.

* * *

The exam went as well as it could. Dean wasn’t after top grades, all he had to do was pass to get into the police academy. A degree was needed, the grade on that degree they didn’t seem too concerned about. He and Jo were discussing the exam while they walked through campus. The sun beating down on them. He stripped his shirt off, tying it around his waist.

“I think question four was the hardest, I mean how are you supposed to answer in a hundred words or less, wait…what’s that?” Jo asked, eyeing up something on Dean’s neck. 

His hand went up to it unsure what she was seeing.

“What?”

She batted his hand away, reaching up to poke into something fragile on the back of his neck. He winced, stepping away from her. “What the hell Harvelle?”

“You have like little bruises on your neck,” she moved around his body, “and on the other side too.”

Only one person could have given him those. His stomach twisted. Cas marked him, held his head so tightly he bruised Dean’s neck. Had he been holding on that tight? Dean couldn’t remember, probably too hazed with having a dick in his mouth to register it. No one had ever bruised him before during sex, at least not an actual person, objects sure but a person, never. Then again, he’d never been with someone strong enough who could do that, never been in a situation where bruising would even be on the table. This whole rough sex was new to him.

Damn, he really wanted to see them.

He needed to play it cool for now though. “It’s nothing,” he untied his shirt to put it back on, not wanting the bruises to be on show. He’d see them later, probably touch them and jack off to them but right now the last thing he needed was people asking questions he didn’t want to answer in public. 

That didn’t stop Jo nagging about it. Once she got a whiff of something interesting, she wouldn’t let up till she got the information. “What’s her name then?”

“What’s whose name?” a familiar voice came up behind them. Meg. The last person he needed to be around him right now with this kind of conversation looming. She had the ability to read Dean like a book.

“Dean’s got a kinky girl in his bed,” Jo grinned ear to ear. “Check out his neck,” she reached up to yank at his collar, giving Meg a little look at the collection of bruises Cas had pressed into Dean’s neck the night before. Dean pushed Jo away.

“Enough Jo, give it a rest, would you?!”

“Someone’s touchy,” Meg noted, eyeing Dean up and down trying to decipher what was going on with him. It made him uneasy. “Since when does Dean the ladies’ man Winchester get all closed off about sex? You’re usually dying to tell us all the stuff you get up to with your one-night flings. Ooh, this person must be special.” Meg smirked devilishly. 

“Have you found love in the shape of a dominatrix Dean-o?” Jo joked.

“It was just some chick at a bar alright? I fucked her in a bathroom stall,” he lied, turning up his collar to hide the marks again and the red rising up his neck. “I didn’t tell you two because she meant nothing to me. I don’t even remember her name.”

“Boring.” Jo drawled.

They seemed to take the lie which brought a sigh of relief to Dean. He was out of the woods.

The three of them walked on, talking final exams and summer plans. Dean’s bruises forgotten about. They spotted Ash by the library, waving at them. Dean nodded his head.

“I need to talk to Ash about something, catch you losers later!” Jo walked away from them. 

She was only a few meters of ahead of them when Meg turned to Dean, hand on his chest to stop him from moving away from her. He gulped, unsure where she was going with this. She seriously scared the crap out of Dean most of them. How her and Cas were good friends was beyond him. Rising up on her tippy toes, Meg whispered into Dean’s ear, “You might want to tell your bathroom stall hook-up to hide his marks better.”

“What—”

She moved back, tapped her nose and walked off towards the library before he had a chance to ask her what the hell, she meant by that.

He was at his car when he realised she said his marks, not her marks. Dean nearly dropped his keys.

_Holy crap she knows. _

He had to find Cas. He had to find Cas now. 

* * *

Dean stormed into Cas’ bedroom, not even bothering to knock. Chances were Cas heard him make a rather loud entrance into the apartment anyway. His brain firing on all cylinders that Meg knew about their videos and that she probably watched them. He remembered on the way home that she had mentioned watching gay porn and that she was the one who pretty much suggested they do this in the first place. Dean’s brain freaking out resulted in a very loud entrance.

Turned out Cas had his headphones in and didn’t hear Dean come in, and Dean scared the crap out of him. He jumped in his chair, hand going to his laptop screen to shut it faster than the speed of light. He pulled his headphones out of his ears and glared up at Dean.

“Are you familiar with the concept of knocking?”

“Meg knows!” Dean shouted not answering Cas’ questions. His hands in the air, flailing them around unsure what to do with them as he paced up and down the space at the end of Cas’ bed.

Cas tilted his head in confusion, then the realisation slowly made its way onto his face. He seemed less shocked than Dean currently was feeling. “She knows about the porn?” 

“That’s what I said man! She saw these,” Dean pulled at his collar to show Cas the bruises on his neck. Cas’ finger hooked into his shirt to pull it down more. “And told me that you needed to hide them better.”

“How does that mean she knows it was me who gave them to you?” Cas asked, still inspecting his marks. “You could have slept with a woman who had larger than average hands or gotten one of those Indian head mas—"

“Because she said HE!” he cut his friend off, pulling away from Cas to continue pacing.

“And that means—”

“For fuck sake Cas,” he sat down on the edge of the bed, elbows on his thighs, digging his fingers into his hair. “She knows, ok, she just…knows and I’m freaking out over here.”

“I’ve noticed.” There was a smile in his tone, almost a chuckle.

Dean shot his head up, giving Cas his classic bitch face. “Not helping me here Cas.”

“What do you want me to do Dean? Take the videos down? If she knows then she knows. We can’t wipe her memory. We don’t own a Neuralyzer.”

He scoffed at the Men in Black reference.

Cas got off the bed to sit beside Dean, the sides of their bodies aligning. It helped having Cas near him like this. Not that he’d admit that aloud, ever, though given last night’s sleepover perhaps he admitted in actions already rather than words. That wasn’t part of their video.

He sighed, pulling at his face with his palms. He was a fucking lost cause at this stage. His body loving Cas near him, his mind struggling to keep up with his change in emotions and now on top of that he had to worry about his friends finding out about what he and Cas got up to behind closed doors.

“Meg won’t tell anyone, if that’s what your concern is about.” Cas assured him. “But we are on the internet Dean. I’m sure there are lots of people on campus who watch gay porn, maybe even watch our videos. I picked a more under the radar site for some element of secrecy, but it still traffics of a few million people a day.”

A for effort on Cas’ part for trying to unravel Dean’s panic. C+ for the execution of it.

“I don’t mind strangers watching them, hell, the more the merrier I say but Meg? People we know? It’s weird Cas! You can’t tell me you’re not a little creeped out that Meg is getting off to us getting each other off. You’re like her best friend.”

“I admit it is strange but perhaps we should take it as a compliment. Meg has high standards when it comes to sex and we appear to have met those standards.”

Dean slapped a smile on his face, shining his teeth at his friend. “Yay for us! I’ll go pop some champagne. Let’s bring her round, she can watch you blow me next time.”

Cas’ eye narrowed. “I’m assuming that is sarcasm.”

“Bingo.” Dean gave Cas a thumbs up. He had enough freaking out for one day. If Cas believed Meg would keep her trap shut, then he’d believe him. A distraction was now needed to dampen the simmering anxiety. “So, what were you doing before I came in?”

Cas stalled, eyes moving to look at his hands for some reason. “Editing last night’s video.”

That explained the sudden bout of nerves in his friend. He had been watching them. Dean nodded, pursing his lips unsure what to do with that information. Granted there was a part of him that was curious to see the uncut versions of their videos. He only got to see the finished product once Cas uploaded it. “How’s it going?” he asked trying to be casual. 

“There is more editing than usual.” Cas answered.

“Can I watch?”

His friend turned to look at him. “You want to watch me edit it?”

“Why not?” he shrugged, again attempting casualness. “It’ll be like behind the scenes, could be kinda cool to see how you put it all together.”

“My laptop screen is quite small for two people. We could put it on the tv.” Cas suggested.

Their porno on the big screen, that didn’t sound nerve wrecking at all. Dean scratched the back of his neck, noticing how his fingers caught the more sensitive spots where the bruises were. He’d get to see the moment when Cas started to make them and be by Cas’ side when it happened. He wondered what Cas’ reactions would be like.

_If he popped a boner that would be so freaking hot. _

_Maybe we could jack off together while we watched it._

His body warmed up nicely. This might be Dean’s best idea yet.

“Sounds good, I’ll get us some Chinese?” He hopped up off the bed, clapping his hands together with some newfound excitement in him.

Cas nodded, going for his laptop. “I’ll have smoked shredded chicken, sweet—”

“Sweet chili beef and Singapore chow Mein. Dude, do you really think I don’t remember your order by now? Its’ been three years.” Dean walked out of Cas’ room. He grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter to head out down the street to their favourite little Chinese place.

The front door was in his hand when Cas called out to him. “Dean! Don’t forget the—”

“Spring rolls! I know!” he called back and closed the door.

Dean may or may not have ran to the Chinese.

* * *

When he got back Cas had everything set up, plates, chopsticks for him, fork for Dean, two beers and the clothed lower half of Cas’ body along with the clothed upper half of Dean’s body on the tv, clear as day. 

He stopped in his tracks, eyes taking in how obvious it was Dean sitting on Cas’ bed. There no doubt that he was him, even behind his glasses he could make himself out. Cas must distort the image or something when he edited it. Dean had been used to seeing slightly pixelated versions of their videos, not the HD version he currently saw on the tv screen.

“Dean? You sure about this?”

“Yeah,” Dean shook his head, recomposing himself. “I’m good, promise.” He dropped the stack of food onto the coffee table, spreading it out to give Cas what was his and Dean what was his.

He wasn’t lying, he was good and hopefully by the end of it he’ll be more than good. If Cas was up for it. He usually was. They tended to leave it a few days, a few weeks before delving back into the whole sharing orgasms thing. Also, Dean realised on the way home that what he was after wouldn’t be recorded. They couldn’t exactly jack each other off while watching their porno and film it at the same time given that Cas’ laptop did the filming. 

This was just for them.

Maybe if there wasn’t money in it, Cas wouldn’t be game for it.

_He sucked your dick in Gabriel’s bathroom without filming it. _

He shoved that memory away. He didn’t need to pop a premature boner if he was supposed to at least pretend to eat some of this food before suggesting anything sexual. He needed to gauge Cas’ reaction too, for all Dean knew, Cas took the editing of their pornos very seriously and found nothing about it sexual in the slightest.

With a plate of smoked duck chow mien and side of prawn toast Dean reclined back onto the couch with crossed legs to hold the plate up. Cas ate from one of the boxes while he messed around with his laptop. He hadn’t played the video yet, just with the image on the screen started to alter the lighting, dimming it down and slightly blurring it to gain some anonymity. Christ, he was taking this seriously.

Not what Dean had in mind. Time to take matters into his own hands.

“Why don’t you just play it through once unedited?”

That caught Cas’ attention. He looked at his friend who was sipping his beer trying to act like that was the most normal question to have asked him. He stayed staring, trying to assess what Dean was possibly getting at.

Dean gave up being normal and winked at his friend, hoping that would send the message.

Cas lifted the side of his mouth in a quiet smile, eyes slightly darkening as the message made its way into his mind. He put his noodles down. Dean followed, even leaving his beer on the table now that Cas appeared to be on the same page as him. He watched as Cas removed the editing software and just loaded up the video on its own without any distractions on the sides or on the picture, just Dean and Cas front and center stage. 

Yeah, this was going to be awesome.

When Cas had it set up, he settled back into the couch. They had yet to buy a new one, so the boys were already pretty close already, that didn’t stop Dean from closing the gap more, shuffling over so that their sides touched, kneecap to shoulder. There was no point hiding what was about to happen.

“Do you want to play a game?” Cas asked, hand moving to rest on Dean’s knee.

Dean widened his legs instinctually, enjoying the feel of Cas on him. “I’m listening.”

“First one to make a noise loses.”

That spiked his interest. “And what does the winner get?”

“Whatever they want.”

He ran his hand up Cas’ thigh. “You’re on Novak." 

Cas hit play.

* * *

He had never known Cas to be competitive but fucking hell Cas was on a mission to win this game. It was hard not to make a sound. The way Cas kept palming over Dean’s erection was slowly tearing him apart. He clearly had made the rookie mistake of taking Cas’ cock out completely, thought if he worked Cas quickly it would get him to falter but it didn’t work like that and Cas teasing Dean had him biting his fist not to scream out. All he wanted was Cas to touch him, really touch him and he couldn’t. He couldn’t make a sound.

Cas knew Dean to be bossy when frustrated and not being able to talk was killing him.

Their video played in the background. Cas’ grunts filling the sitting room as Dean gagged on his cock on the screen. He thought he’d cringe at how submissive he looked but all he could think about was how full he felt and how containing it was to be held like that. Cas’ fingers dug deep into Dean’s head while he skull fucked him, the marks on Dean’s neck starting to tingle, like they remembered being formed.

With his free hand he reached up to his neck, pressed into the bruises a little. It didn’t help with him keeping quiet but fuck it. He needed to feel them. Dean rolled his head to the side, giving himself better access to touch them, feel the burn of Cas’ mark on him. Hints of copper sparked in his mouth as he bit his lip to stop himself from whining at the sensation. Add pain to his ever-expanding kink list.

Cas noticed what he was doing, eyes blown watching as he took in Dean digging in deep to the bruises. He moved Dean’s hand away and all Dean wanted to do was complain. He glared at Cas for not letting him do what he wanted but Cas shook his head like he wasn’t allowed to do that. There were no rules about touching yourself. There were no rules at all really, except first one to make a noise loses and winner gets whatever he wanted. 

If there were no rules, then technically Dean didn’t have to keep sitting on the couch. He was torn between wanting to watch them on the screen and wanting to make Cas lose the game. Dean kept moving his eyes from the tv to Cas, loving how Cas kept rising up to meet Dean’s slow jerking movements. He really liked Cas’ cock. Out of all the ones he’d seen in his few weeks of exploring this side of himself Cas’ was the nicest, granted that might be because of the person who owned it, but the point still stood.

He liked the girth of it. They were matching somewhat in length department however Cas’ cock made Dean’s jaw ache in all the right ways. The weight of it too and how it felt in Dean’s mouth, taking up space like it lived in there. The word cockslut suddenly coming to mind. He kinda was, at least for Cas’. His mouth salivated and yeah, he wanted a taste, fuck the video. He needed to satisfy this hunger.

Dean got off the couch to kneel between Cas’ legs. Cas didn’t protest, if anything he welcomed it, running a hand through Dean’s thick hair and guiding him down to where he wanted to go. It made Dean’s body set alight, how even in silence Cas held the cards. That control knowing no limits. He took Cas in his mouth. Met with the slight salty taste he had grown used to. Looking up he saw Cas’ mouth parted, lips chapped and eyes at the ceiling not able to look at him or what was happening on the screen. He loved making Cas fall apart.

_“You gonna take it? Swallow me down?” _he heard Cas’ voice behind him, urging him on to take more of Cas in his mouth. Cas’ body convulsed, hands tugging Dean’s hair. Dean slapped his hand on Cas’ thigh from the pain, not being able to voice it but fuck that hurt and his stomach twisted with desire he had never known. He had to press his own erection to stop it getting too carried away. He didn’t want to cum yet. If he came it was over and that was the last thing Dean wanted. 

He worked Cas a few seconds more, bopping his head up and down till Cas pulled him off with a pop. A string of saliva connected Dean’s lip to Cas’ cock. He went to cut it, but Cas bet him to it, wrapping it around his finger and bringing it to his mouth but that was Dean’s and not Cas’ so Dean caught his wrist before he got that far and brought his finger to Dean’s mouth, letting it slip inside. He slid his tongue along Cas’ finger, taking it to the hilt and keeping it there while he continued to jack Cas off with those slow steady hand movements. His cock slipping in and out easily now coated in Dean’s spit.

_“Was I good?”_

_“Yes, so good. Now your turn.”_

Cas hooked his finger into Dean’s bottom teeth to use it as a leaver to get Dean closer to him. Without words it was difficult to know what Cas wanted him to do. Cas patted his thigh, giving Dean a signal and Dean shimmied out of his jeans to straddle Cas. He put his hands on either side of Cas to steady himself, his finger still embedded in Dean’s mouth, not going anywhere. It helped keep him quiet and the way Cas looked at him made him think he might crack first.

He hollowed his cheeks, creating a slick vacuum for Cas’ fingers. Cas’ eyes were on him like a predator. It made Dean feel so alive, more than he ever had with another sexual partner. He craved those dark eyes, knowing that Cas had this side of him that had Dean behaving in ways he never thought possible. It should scare him, how open he felt with Cas. It should however it didn’t. He trusted Cas more than anyone. He knew Cas would look after him, take him to the edge and hold him tight as they fell into the abyss.

Cas’ middle finger touched Dean’s wet lips, asking to be let in. Dean parted his mouth and Cas pushed in the finger, joining the other. He sucked down on them hard making Cas buck his hips up to rub freed dick under Dean’s clothed ass. Dean’s mouth fell open, Cas pulled his fingers out noticing the jolt of reality that coursed through him. They both paused, Cas trying to assess if Dean was ok and Dean trying to assess if he liked it or not. He sat down a little to test it out again. The feel of Cas’ cock there, just brushing, nothing more. Cas brought his hand to Dean’s hip to help him get the angle right, it being his first time trying this.

The next time Cas’ cock got into the cleft of Dean’s ass he gripped the back of the couch tighter, holding back a moan that wanted to come out and play, more copper dancing onto his taste buds.

Yeah. He liked it.

He did it again and again and again till all he was doing was grinding himself down on Cas’ cock. His friend’s hands dug into his hips, not hard enough to bruise but strong enough to keep him there and it was enough for Dean to know that Cas had him. One of his hands moved to take a grip of Dean’s ass, squeezing the meat of it and Dean was almost completely done for. The feel of Cas spreading his cheek to get closer to him was making him dampen the front of his boxers. His t-shirt stuck to his skin, the audio behind him of Dean calling out Cas’ name over and over had Dean mouthing his name to him in time with the video. Eyes never leaving the other as Dean rubbed his ass over Cas’ hard and leaking cock.

The silence was getting to him, not hearing Cas voice, his praises and commands was eating away at Dean the more he ground himself down. He wanted to know he was going a good job, wanted to hear how wrecked Cas was from him, wanted to be Cas’ good boy. He couldn’t take it anymore, to hell with the game.

He’d do whatever Cas wanted anyway. Always.

“Cas,” he whined, body starting to shake with frustration. Cas wasted no time, hearing the desperation in his voice, his hand reached in to take a hold of Dean’s aching cock. Dean shot his head back, arching into the touch. “Fuck – _Cas_.”

He made a fist for Dean to fuck himself into it and keep Cas’ cock nudging his ass.

“Talk, please.” Dean begged.

“So needy for me, look at you Dean, such a bottom aren't you? You're beautiful when you're like this,” his voice broke Dean, made him boneless, like every syllable was turning Dean into mush on top of him. He could feel his orgasm coming and started to thrust into Cas’ hand more. Cas groaned from the sight of him, so needy to cum. “You close?”

Dean nodded.

“You wanna cum like this?”

Dean shook his head.

“What do you want?" 

“Your mouth.”

Cas wrapped a hand around Dean’s waist, lifted him up with strength Dean had never seen before to put him lying on the couch. The space between them he didn’t like. He scrambled to be close to Cas and Cas put his hand on Dean’s chest, holding him right there on the couch. Dean whined, hands going into his hair from the frustration of being put in his place, yet his cock leaked from the denial of what he wanted.

“You said you wanted my mouth Dean.”

He looked at Cas’ mouth, parted, full, cracked skin that needed to be moistened.

“I want it here.” Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ neck and crushed his mouth against his. A fire awakening in him as he felt Cas melt into his mouth, tongue fighting for entrance that Dean surrendered immediately to. He sank back into the couch, taking Cas with him, hands delving into the black hair to hold him close and never wanting to let go. Cas kissed him with force, dominance and strength that had Dean moaning into his mouth, unsure what to do except let go and give into what Cas wanted because it was everything to Dean.

Cas dropped his hips to rub his cock against Dean’s making him gasp, head keening back to revel in the sensation of their cocks aligning. “Fuck Cas, that’s—”

“I know.” he replied, mouth pressing into Dean’s neck, nipping and biting. New marks, just for him and no one else.

He was close, so close and he couldn’t hold it in much longer.

“I’m gonna, fuck Cas, I can’t—” his breathe caught in his throat as he came, the space between Cas and Dean soaking from Dean’s cum. Cas rode him through it, following close behind with his face buried in Dean’s neck. Dean held him close, arms wrapped around him never wanting to let him go. Never.

“Dean…” Cas lifted his head about to speak but Dean cut him off, bringing his mouth up to kiss him. Cas couldn’t deny him, returning it and whatever he had intended on saying seemed to fade away. The movie ended some time ago. Not that either of them cared at that point, they were too content living in their bubble, basking in their afterglows.

* * *


	7. Cas' Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg warns Cas.
> 
> Dean makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, but plot and set up for the next super smutty chapter.
> 
> I've read your comments and you're all pure filth and I love it.

* * *

It took two more days for Cas to get the editing done on the video. He attempted it the day after he and Dean watched it and failed miserably, too clouded with memories and the feel of his fingers in Dean’s mouth, the next time he had taken a cold shower beforehand which seemed to help. Only half the video could be uploaded, once Dean called out Cas’ name the footage couldn’t be used. Not that Cas minded, it seemed almost too personal of a moment anyway. He liked that it was never going to be seen by anyone else, just him and Dean.

He was still somewhat reeling from those days, especially the last one. Dean _kissed_ him. An actual kiss filled with such beautiful desperation. Cas’ exams were torture since it. His mind kept hovering back to that moment and any theory or references he had stocked away were sidelined for a few seconds as he indulged in the memory of Dean’s pliant lips against his. He would be surprised if he got above a 70 in any of the last remaining exams he had.

There was an elated sense of freedom coming out of his last one. He had finished and now there would be no more distractions, only Dean. They needed to talk about what was happening between them. There was only so much denial they could do, and Cas was becoming impatient. If that kiss told him anything, it was that Dean thought more of Cas than some gay experiment or a means for some extra income.

Dean hadn’t asked about the money since the third video. The facts were there.

His phoned buzzed as he left the English building.

**Gabriel 16:12 – END OF EXAM PARTY AT MINE TONIGHT! 8PM. **

A group message to his contacts probably. Another one came in shortly after.

**Dean 16:14 – we going to this or we staying in watching road runner while you cry? X**

A kiss. That was new. Cas smiled at his phone screen.

**Cas 16:15 – We’re going. My exam went well x**

**Dean 16:17 – hell yeah! shots shots shots! we are freeeeeeee!**

“And who’s got Clarence smiling like a teenage schoolgirl?” Cas looked to his side, Meg stood there, leering at his phone. “Lemme guess, Dean?”

“It would be a meaningless task trying to convince you otherwise I’m guessing?” he put his phone away to continue walking. Meg followed him, quickening her pace to keep up with his long strides.

“Completely,” she agreed, sliding her arm around his to link them together. “I’ve seen Dean gag on your—”

“Don’t be vulgar Meg.”

She rolled her eyes at her friend. “I swear, you and Dean catching feelings for each other is ruining your dirty sides. Come back to me Clarence, tell me all the raunchy things you and that green-eyed boy have been getting up.”

“You are aware of what we get up to. You watch the videos.” 

“Pfft, I’m talking about what doesn’t make the cut. How needy does our Dean get?”

_Very. Its breath taking. _

He refused to meet her eye. “I’m not talking to you about this.”

“That needy eh? _Interesting_.” She drew out the last word, like her mind was thinking of how needy got, more so than what the videos showed. He needed to put an end to this conversation before she managed to pull more information out of him.

“Enough Meg.” He scowled her. Even if she did know, it didn’t feel right to talk to her about it. Dean wasn’t some hook up that meant nothing to him. He couldn’t talk about him the way he could easily talk about the others who he had fucked over the years. Dean was his best friend, had been there for him through everything and divulging intimate details about him like Cas used to about others seemed disrespectful. He wasn’t an object, a means to an end. He was a person, someone Cas cared deeply about.

“Fine, such a spoil sport,” Meg tugged on his arm to make sure he heard the next words to come out of her mouth, “But be careful my angel ok? He might be up for moving some furniture around with you on the internet but that doesn’t mean he’s ready for the real world to see how you make him feel.” 

She was right, Cas admitting his feelings to Dean wouldn’t be difficult, he was out and had been for some time. Dean could be resistant to it, or worse, completely deny their existence. That would crush Cas. He knew how Dean felt, knew it in the depths of his bones and to have to pretend he didn’t…he didn’t know if their friendship would last that.

Perhaps this conversation wouldn’t be as easy as Cas initially thought. He’d have to pick his moment. A moment void of everything except Cas and Dean couldn’t think of anything else except how he felt about him.

* * *

Dean and Cas celebrated their end of exams with heading to their favourite dinner to inhale copious amounts of food before going to Gabriel’s. They hadn’t been in ages and even treated themselves to more expensive side’s courtesy of the money from the videos. Dean got chili cheese fries and Cas got dirty hanger fries, along with their burgers and milkshakes they were going to have drink twice as much as usual to feel anything.

That was when Dean thought it would be a good idea to drink a bottle of whiskey on the walk to Gabriel’s. They shared it and by the time they got there Cas’ body was loosening up.

People were pouring out of Gabriel’s house and the sun hadn’t even fully gone down yet. The end of exams had rounded up a lot of people. Dean swung his arm around Cas’ shoulder and leaned into his ear, “So, how long you think we got till the cops show up?”

“Two hours, maybe three,” Cas surmised. He liked the feel of Dean’s mouth against his ear, their slightly drunken state lowering their inhibitions already. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist to keep him close as they climbed the steps to Gabriel’s front door. “Unless Gabriel pays them off.”

They walked into Gabriel’s house, met by swarms of bodies pushing their way through to get to where they need to be. Dean had to lean in closer to shout over the music playing in the sitting room. “Maybe we should have gotten into the gambling business instead of the porn.”

“It is more lucrative.” Cas agreed loudly, bumping into more bodies. The base of the music pounded in his chest. They had to single file it, Dean behind Cas while they manoeuvred their way to the kitchen where the drinks were.

Dean’s arm went around Cas’ middle and his breath got caught in his throat when he felt Dean’s lips on the shell of his ear again. “Yeah but not as much fun though, right Cas?”

He released himself from Cas’ back once the kitchen opened up and less bodies were around them to hide what he had been doing. Cas turned to him, curious to see the look on his face. Dean winked and then was attacked by fellow classmates, lifting Dean up into the air to celebrate the end of exams. Someone threw their arms around Cas too, Balthazar already drunk and pulling Cas away from Dean to have a shot with him. Cas went, he’d get to Dean at some point during the night for the fun he had spoken about.

He’d make sure of it.

* * *

The next time he saw Dean he was standing in front of a girl who was getting ready for someone to do a body shot off of her. She lay on Gabriel’s table, shirt hiked up and a line of guys to the side of her, one of them being Dean.

“Alright, here we go!” Gabriel came into view, salt, tequila and lime wedges in his hands. Cas moved in closer to see how this all unfolded. He watched Gabriel sprinkle a line of salt from the waist of her jeans to her bellybutton, then pour some tequila into her bellybutton which had her squirming a little so two guys took it upon themselves to hold her still and finally he placed a wedge of lime in her mouth. “Who’s going to be the first one to sample our beautiful Bella right here?”

“Dean!” A girl called out from the audience. People erupted in agreement. The guys nudged Dean’s shoulders to get him to do it and his reluctant coy behaviour faded away to sheer determination as he stepped closer to the girl’s body. His cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

“Do it! Do it! Do it!” People chanted, hyping his friend up to do the body shot. Cas took a gulp of his drink, eyes never moving away from Dean. Dean looked around his surroundings, catching Cas looking at him. He lifted his cup to Dean, saluting his endeavor like a good sport even though deep down his jealousy turned sour.

His jealousy was unwarranted. He didn’t own Dean. He didn’t have a claim on him. Dean was a freeman to do what he wished and that should include sucking tequila out of some girl’s belly button. Dean licked the strip of salt off her stomach, tongue darting out to lap at the tequila and when he went to take the lime from her mouth the girl spat it out and caught his face kissing him deeply in front of everyone.

Cas couldn’t stand it. He gulped down the rest of his drink and went in search of a refill.

* * *

Two drinks and three songs later and his jealousy had quietened down. Meg had found him sulking and dragged him onto the dancefloor. With the sundown the sea of hot bodies became one and Cas moved his in time with the hypnotic beat that blared through the speakers. His hands holding onto Meg’s as they danced together.

At one point she took his chin in her hand and shoved his face to the left, wanting him to see something. In the light hall he could see Dean and that girl making their way through the crowd and up the stairs hand in hand. It sparked something dark in Cas.

“What you waiting for?! Go!” Meg shouted over the music and pushed him out of the dancefloor. He didn’t object, stumbling a little but finding his feet before he face-planted on the ground and gave himself a concussion.

Cas went into the hall, eyes glued to the back of Dean as he climbed the steps. He followed closely behind, careful not to be caught, not yet. They paused in front of one of the bedrooms, testing to see if it was open. It was. She reached up to kiss Dean again and that was quite enough for one night. Cas put his hand on the girl’s shoulder.

She broke the kiss.

“Cas?” Dean noticed his friend beside him.

“Bella, right?” he asked, ignoring Dean, for now.

The girl looked unimpressed that Cas was interrupting them. “Yes, can I help you?”

“There’s a girl outside, vomiting into the bushes. She’s asking for you. Blonde? Short?”

“You have got to be kidding me,” she sighed. She turned her attention back to Dean, kissing him and Cas found it hard not to growl. Bella pulled away, “Rain check babe?”

“Sure sweetheart.” Dean released her from his grip. Bella walked back towards the stairs to attend to her friend who Cas had made up. “Cas what was—”

He cut Dean off by pushing him into the free bedroom. The room was dark, the only light from the streetlamps. Cas closed the door behind him and locked it. 

They were alone. At last.

“What the hell you playing at Cas?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he crowded into Dean’s space, hands reaching into Dean’s back pockets to tug him close. Dean gasped, his own hands reaching for Cas’ shirt to hold onto something. “What were you exactly planning on doing with her?" 

“Have a little fun,” Dean replied. “Didn’t realise I needed your permission.”

Cas pressed him closer, enjoying the warmth of Dean against him. They were wearing far too many clothes. He started to take off Dean’s shirt. “Your mistake then.”

“What now? You gonna punish me big guy?” He could hear the smile in his voice. Dean helped Cas out, shrugging out of his shirt with urgency. Cas loved it how easy it was for Dean to fall into this with him. 

“Don’t tempt me Dean.” Cas warned with slight playfulness.

Dean let go to strip his top, then stepped back into Cas’ space, hands finding home in Cas’ hair. In the darkness he could make out Dean’s face getting closer to him, lips edging to his, stopping a fraction away to whisper, “Consider yourself tempted.”

He claimed Dean’s mouth with fever, eliciting a sweet moan from Dean that allowed Cas to slide his tongue inside without any protest. Not that Dean would ever protest. He’s submissiveness giving over to Cas’ every whim. He cherished it, never taking it for granted, always with Dean’s needs at heart.

It didn’t take long for Cas to realise how much Dean craved Cas to take him. His beautiful pleas and body practically begging to be touched and held down. It had Cas fantasizing endless ways to bring Dean pleasure. How stunning he’d look wrapped in ropes, tied to a bed and crying out for Cas. He got hard just thinking about it. 

One day. He did win the game after all.

Cas moved his hands back to Dean’s ass, squeezing that denim clad meat that filled his palms. Again, too many clothes. He wanted Dean bare to him and only him, wanted to show Dean that he’d never have to find someone else to make him feel good, that he never could even if he wanted to. Only Cas. If Dean wanted to be punished. Cas would give him it.

Dean whined when Cas broke from his lips, trying to pull Cas back to him. Cas chuckled, moving his mouth to Dean’s neck to plant kisses. “Do you want to be punished Dean?" 

“Fuck Cas – _yeah_ – I want,_ shit,_” Cas nipped Dean’s neck, “Want whatever you give me.”

He’d give Dean the moon if he could.

What he wanted to do he couldn’t do here. It wouldn’t be safe, too many variables that could go wrong, not to mention the crowd of people on the other side of the door. They needed to be at home, in Cas’ bed where he could take care of Dean after it happened, wrap him up in blankets and soothe him to sleep.

“We can’t do it here.”

“Then take me home.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger? kinda? sorry!


	8. No-one Elses'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes Dean home. 
> 
> Dean falls apart.
> 
> They spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I've gone from studying to a full time job and wow, its super tiring. Anyway, here is the next instalment, all abroad the feels train, the begging train and the edging train, choo choo x

* * *

They left without saying goodbye, not wanting to draw any attention that they were skipping out before the cops came which was unheard of when it came to Dean and Cas. The walk back to their apartment was fuelled with drunken electricity, they stumbled over each other, limbs brushing, and Cas couldn’t wait to get Dean back to their place.

Once inside he shoved Dean up against the closest wall he could find, hands reaching under Dean’s top to get at his warm skin. Dean made the sweetest noises. Hands found their way to Cas’ belt, trying to take it off. He got caught up in the moment, memories of bathrooms and eagerness that he forgot he was supposed to be punishing Dean.

Cas took both Dean’s hands, placing them above his head.

“No,” he said sternly. “You don’t get to touch me.”

Dean huffed, in the darkness he couldn’t see it clearly, but he would bet that Dean was pouting, his pink lip jutting out in a slight frown. He gave Dean a bruising kiss, catching that pouted bottom lip between his teeth and tugging it hard. It earned him a despairing whine.

“Cas, c’mon, let me – “ he pushed against Cas’ grip, wanting to get his hands on his friend.

“It seems you don’t understand how punishment works,” Cas told him, grip tightening. “You don’t get what you want, you get what_ I_ give you, do you understand?”

Dean seemed to understand, his body no longer fighting against Cas. He let go of Dean’s wrists and Dean didn’t move them, kept them there as if still held there. Cas hummed in appreciation of the sight, hands running down Dean’s flanks.

“Good boy.” 

_“Cas.” _Dean’s voice broke a little from the pet name.

It excited Cas, knowing that Dean’s voice cracked already and yet he hadn’t even begun what he had in store for him, it made him jump ahead to all the sinful noises he’d get from Dean, all the begging and pleading and Cas wouldn’t give it up, not till he was sure that he had him and no one else would touch him ever again. 

“I want you naked, on your back in the middle of my bed,” Cas kissed him chaste, then stepped back enough for Dean to move. “Go.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice, he moved quick, almost too quick, his hand having to reach for the side of the couch to steady himself. The copious amounts of alcohol running through their system turning things a little hazy.

He went to the bathroom, soaking a cloth in hot water then went to get a cold glass of water, knowing he’d need these for later. His insides simmering with desire at the sounds of Dean undressing in his room, the bed springs compressing and the audibly heavy sigh of the man occupying it. He wouldn't have thought in a million years that this would be how things unfolded for them, how one simple need to pay the heating bill had sparked this between them. How they went from watching movie marathons to Dean waiting patiently for Cas on his bed, ready to receive a sexual punishment and _wanting_ it. 

When Cas got to his room, he had to stop to admire the beauty that was Dean, strung out on his bed, cock hard and heavy lying on his stomach. Dean even had his hands above his head like before and Cas hadn’t even asked him to do it. His inner need to show Cas how good he’d good be again knowing no bounds. It ached him to his soul.

Dean was made for him. It only took him three years to realise it, but he was sure of it.

Taking his time Cas put the cloth and water down on the side table, he walked slowly to the other, getting the lube from the drawer and putting it on the bed within his reach. He stood at the foot of the bed. Arms crossed looking down at Dean whose skin was turning a slightly pink hue. His hands now full of fists of sheets, chest rising and falling more heavily than before. Clearly Cas somewhat ignoring him was unravelling him.

Good. Cas wanted him unraveled.

The cocktail alcohol and arousal were making Cas get ahead of himself. He needed to remember Dean was new to this, not only new to being with a man, but also a slightly tabooer side of sex. He decided to not agonize Dean any longer, stripping himself down to his boxers and climbing up Dean’s body to check in on him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked tentatively, keeping his voice clear and void of suggestive undertones. The hand he wasn’t using to hold himself up he used to touch Dean’s face, caressing his cheekbone and under his lip.

“Good,” Dean replied without skipping a beat. “Really fucking good.”

Cas dropped his forehead to Dean’s, trying to reel in his need to just take him already, make him feel good, the best he’s ever felt before. “If you want to stop at any time just – “

“I know,” Dean interrupted him, hands taking Cas’ face just for this one moment before they continued. “I trust you man.”

He kissed him again, more to stop himself from saying things that would make Dean run away from him before he even got a chance to be with him. It was sweet and slow, tongues passing and lips smacking loudly. When he broke away Dean put his hands back above his head, ready to continue.

Cas moved himself off of Dean, resting to the side of him with his good hand free to do what it wished. He ran it over Dean’s body gently. Ghost like touches over his chest and stomach making Dean squirm a little, so responsive to his fingers. Cas stored away spots that Dean found ticklish, that made his cock twitch, that gave him sinful whispers of moans. He took his time. Memorizing each one for a later date. He shifted his attention to under Dean’s naval, he rested his hand there, an inch from Dean’s erection and spoke,

“Tell me Dean, have you ever tried edging before?”

“Um,” Dean hesitated, turning his head to look at Cas. “Yeah, but not with someone else.”

Cas met his earnest green eyes, turning his mouth up in a quiet devious smile. He liked the images his brain concocted. Dean alone in his room, bringing himself right to the cusp of cumming and stopping himself over and over till he couldn’t take it anymore. Beautiful.

He patted his fingers down further, eyes never leaving Dean’s as he took a delicate hold of his cock, warm and flushed in his palm. Dean’s mouth fell open. His breath hitching in the back of his throat. This close to him Cas could hear everything, savouring each note. He pumped him a little, his fist engulfed the head of his cock and re-emerge tugging the skin down over the head. The more he went, the louder Dean got. 

“You close?” Cas asked, speeding up.

Dean nodded. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, fighting back the noises. Cas felt Dean’s body starting to convulse, his orgasm building and building and Cas let go completely, not letting him have it.

“Fuck!” Dean cursed, keening his head back into the bed.

Cas put his hand back, gentle, barely a hint of a touch rubbing up and down Dean’s pink, aching shaft. He looked down at it as he spoke, “I’m going to edge you for as long as I see fit, no cumming until I say, do you understand Dean?”

His friend moved closer to him, rubbing their heads together in a sweet gesture that had Cas convinced Dean’s inner sub was truly flourishing. “Yeah Cas, I’ll be good, promise.”

He had to close his eyes, careful not to get whisked away again. Dean made it difficult. “You always are.”

Cas reached for the lube, leaving drops of it on Dean’s cock that had him twitching from the coldness of it. He wrapped his hand around the base of Dean’s cock giving it a tight squeeze to ensure he knew who was in charge. Pre-cum slipped from Dean. His body completely responsive to Cas, completely owned by him in this moment. Cas kept that brutal grip as he slid up Dean’s cock, teasing him for a few seconds, letting it disappear and reappear over and over, enjoying the steady panting happening beside him. 

The more the teasing continued a sheen of sweat started to coat Dean’s naked body. His chest starting to glisten a little as he writhed under Cas’ touch. Cas picked up the pace, jacking Dean off with enthusiasm, bringing him right to the edge again that had Dean crying out in the most desperate way.

_“ohmygodcascaspleasecasimcloselemmecumpleaseplease”_

He let go before Dean’s release came and Dean’s whine had Cas having to get a hold of his erection to stop himself from cumming prematurely. This wasn’t about Cas. This was about Dean and punishing him for being with that girl. He had to remind him of that.

Cas ran his lube covered hand over Dean’s body, remembering those sweet spots that had him tensing, under his hip bones and over his pecks, touching his nipples. “Hopefully this will make you think again about looking for someone else to satisfy you.” 

“I’ll never, I prom-” Cas cut him off by rolling his nipple between his fingers. “_Fuck_ Cas, you’re killing me.”

Cas smiled, bringing his mouth to Dean’s ear to whisper into it, “I’m going to break you Dean, till you’re begging for me to give you release.”

And he couldn’t wait.

* * *

He forgot how many times he’d edged him. Time seemed to slip away while Dean lay on his bed, fucking into his hand and crying out when Cas wouldn’t give him what he wanted. It had Cas transfixed on him. He felt an enormous amount of pride for Dean being able to hold out for this long, for him to let Cas do it over and over without serious complaint. He complained alright but as part of their play. Dean swore at Cas, calling him every name under the sun for not giving him what he wanted. If anything, it spurred Cas on, knowing Dean would behave even with his sinful mouth cursing like a sailor. 

And then when Dean started to truly fall apart, the begging came, oh the begging was beautiful.

He had to get up on his knees to fully appreciate the sight of him. Cas straddling Dean’s thighs as he worked Dean close to the edge again, the pad of his thumb sliding over and back over the vein on the underside of his cock. Dean flushed out on the bed, writhing with nowhere to go, head thrashing side to side, arms never moving from above him. Completely submitting and in turmoil about it.

“Cas, please I can’t – I can’t take it much longer, I need to - please.” He pleaded with a broken voice. A voice he had been straining from his protests before.

“One more time Dean, just once more and I’ll let you cum.”

Dean tried and failed to roll his hips to meet Cas’ hand now with the weight of Cas holding him down. He shook his head frantically, body starting to shake. “No, now Cas, please I need it now, please Cas, please.”

“Shush, shush,” Cas let go of his cock to soothe his shakes, his hands giving Dean’s sweat shining chest soft touches. It seemed to help, Dean slowly getting his breathe back. “Once more my beautiful boy, just one more time.”

The pet name coming from his lips seemed to stir something in Dean. His eyes opening up to look at Cas, glassy and green, completely earnest and longing. It pulled at Cas heart strings, how unfamiliar Dean was to hearing people calling him beautiful or claiming ownership of him. Who wouldn’t want to own him? Cherish him and all his spectacularly submissions. He was such a beautiful boy and Cas wanted nothing more than for Dean to be his. The moment he had been waiting for arrived.

Cas let his nails dig into Dean’s chest, raking it down to give Dean a different sensation, a distraction from the need the cum, for now. Goosebumps rose on the skin under his fingers. He wanted Dean’s attention as he spoke to him. He needed to hear this clearly. “You’re mine Dean, aren’t you? My good boy.”

Dean nodded, watching Cas closely, pulling at his swollen lips. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

Perfect, just what he wanted. 

“Then let me edge you once more,” he moved down Dean’s body, pushing one of Dean’s legs to the side to let him settle in between, face close to his cock. “Once more then you can cum, ok?”

He took Dean’s answer in Dean spreading his shaking legs wider, like he knew what Cas was planning to do and completely on board with it. The last time he tried this Dean couldn’t handle it, too much of a sensory overload for him, he hoped this time Dean would take it when he decided to do it.

Cas took Dean’s cock in his hand for the final time. Dean let out a desperate whine, falling back onto the bed to let Cas do his worst on him. After the length of edging he had Dean’s orgasm was going to be intense, earth shattering, and Cas couldn’t wait to be the reason for it. He twisted his wrist, moving up and Dean’s length. Dean’s body quick to respond from the stimulation. His moans filling the air once more.

“That’s it, feel it Dean, feel it build,” He said watching as the shakes returned to Dean’s gorgeous body, close to the cusp of orgasm. “Tell me when you’re…”

“Close.” Dean stuttered out.

Cas squeezed the base of Dean’s cock, stopping him from cumming. A broken whine came from above him and Dean’s chest heaved but he had done it, punishment complete. Cas showered him in praises. “You’re were so good Dean,” he kissed his thigh, “Such a good boy for me,” another kiss, “The best, let me take care of you now.”

He kissed lower and lower till his mouth came to contact with Dean’s rim. Cas pressed his mouth against it, letting his tongue slide out to touch it. He heard Dean’s strangled moans but no protests. Dean settled into it this time, letting the sensation wash over him, reveling in Cas’ tongue lapping at his hole, relaxing him after his extensive edging session. Dean sank into the covers and Cas stayed there for some time, just licking Dean, sedating him, looking after him. When he felt Dean’s muscles untighten he moved his mouth, wrapping it around Dean’s cock and it didn’t take long for Dean to cum, spilling into his mouth with desperate quiet moans. Cas drank it up, everything Dean gave him.

Cas climbed up Dean’s body, his eyes closed, mouth slack and bliss covered his face. Cas brushed his nose against Dean's. A tiny hum vibrated from his friend's throat. He looked peaceful and Cas didn’t want to disturb him any longer. He made quick work with the cloth, taking some of the lube off of Dean and then manhandled Dean’s tired body under the covers.

When he got off the bed to turn out the light, he heard Dean call out his name, like he was scared Cas was going to go somewhere. He slid back in to wrap his arm around Dean, keeping him close, careful of sub-dropping. That had been a lot for Dean and he took it so well, Cas couldn't have asked for anything more.

"You were perfect Dean," he whispered, planting kisses on the skin that was near him.

His friend sighed, his hand taking Cas’ to link their fingers together. 

He drifted off hoping that in the morning things wouldn’t go back to the way they’d always been, that they’d wake up and be something else, something more. Cas was done being Dean's best friend and he hoped Dean was too. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking two more chapters? And maybe some smutty time stamps but we're near the end on this one x


	9. Pushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a trip home. 
> 
> Cas pushes Dean. 
> 
> They fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got super angsty like holy cow. I don't know what the hell happened, clearly I was in an angsty mood and produced this. I mean just be warned we go from fluff, to anger, to angst in a four thousand words.

* * *

Dean wanted to say he woke up content and he did, for all of five seconds then he remembered who owned the warm body pressed against his back and more importantly what that warm body did to him last night.

_My beautiful boy._

God, his body felt good, really good and yet his brain was screaming at him to run for the hills, get as far as away from Cas as possible. That he still had a chance of a normal life if he just left now and not let this get carried away any more than it had. He couldn’t be what Cas wanted him to be, he wasn’t strong like him. The looks, the names, the taunting would eat him alive. He remembered what Cas had to go through in first year. He couldn’t do it.

He began to move away from the comfort of Cas when his friend pulled him closer.

Hairs ticked the back of his neck. “Are you freaking out?” Cas mumbled.

“A little.”

“Just a little?”

“Okay, a lot.” 

The hand touched his hip, silently telling him to turn over which he did. He was about to speak when his mouth was sealed with another. Morning breathe and all. Dean wanted to say he pulled away but who was he kidding, kissing Cas was the best and even with his internal freak out going on somehow kissing Cas dimmed it just for a moment. Their tongues passed each other’s, exploring and it felt like Cas was trying to pull out all of Dean’s worries.

When they eventually pulled away Dean opened his eyes up to see Cas staring at him, bright blue eyes filled with such affection he never saw before in him. Affection for Dean.

“Better?”

Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’, biting back the smile. “You can’t just kiss me every time I freak out Cas.”

“I don’t see why not,” Cas replied. “I like kissing you.”

His stomach flipped like back when he was a teenager.

“Me too.”

Cas moved to kiss him again, lips in-between Dean’s and the hand on his hip moved to his thigh, hiking it up, silently asking for more. Dean moved, sliding on top of Cas’ body to cover him top to toe. Two hands explored his back and he sank into it, loving Cas’ touch on him. Each one new and yet somewhat old, like they’d done this before.

It made no sense. This was Cas. His best friend Cas. How could the meek little boy who showed up in his dorm three years ago with an oversized trench coat and an encyclopedia about bees clung to his chest turn him to putty, make him feel things no one else ever managed to. He felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest and the only destination it had was in Cas’ hands. 

Speaking of, those hands ran down to take a grip of his ass, making him break the kiss to moan. He pushed back into the palms, then rolled his hips down to start a slow grind, bringing them both to fully erect.

As much as he craved this and more, his brain was beginning to play tricks on him again.

“I’m scared man.” He admitted, hiding his head in Cas’s neck.

Cas spoke softly, kneading Dean’s ass. “You don’t need to be.”

“Easy for you to say,” he choked back a moan, “You’re out.”

Why were they having this conversation while they were rutting against one another again? He straddled Cas’ waist, wanting more leverage to slide their cocks together, loving every hiss from the man under him. Making Cas feel good was Dean’s new top priority it seemed.

“Then stay in for now.” Cas said. 

That made Dean pause. He leaned back to look at Cas, “You saying you’d wait for me?”

“Coming out is personal,” Cas touched Dean’s face, “I would never force you to do something you didn’t want to, as long as I get to enjoy you behind closed doors I can wait for a while.”

Those words settled every screaming thought in his brain. He didn’t have to rush this. He could take his time. Cas would wait till he was ready for the world to know this side of him. Trusting Cas was as easy as breathing, it was everyone else he had to build up to.

“I am a patient man.” Cas added.

Dean scoffed, memories of last night coming back to the forefront of his mind, this time he didn’t fight them away in the morning like before. He let them roll in, adding to his ever-growing arousal. Now with worries sidelined for the time being they could get back to pressing matters at hand. He leaned back down, rolling his whole body into Cas, loving how Cas arched up to meet him. “You earned that title last night, you didn’t even cum, did you?”

“Last night wasn’t about me.”

“Well how’s about we make this morning about you then?”

He kissed Cas’ neck, slowly trialing his mouth down Cas’ bare body. Dean was still getting used to this closeness, how he didn’t really have to account for breasts because Cas didn’t have any. He had nipples though and Dean tested their sensitivity, sucking them into his mouth.

“Dean,” Cas gasped. “Oh _Dean_.”

Ugh, hearing his name in Cas’ gravelly voice seriously did things to him. The same voice he always had and yet somehow now it spiked Dean’s desire even more, if that was even possible considering how hard he currently felt. He hoped he could make it through sucking Cas’ cock without cumming.

He didn’t.

* * *

They filled their summer on the road in Dean’s car. Most people got summer jobs, earning money to tie them over and sustain them for the next academic year. Cas and Dean had a different plan, re-opening their str8laced_unlaced account and reaping it for all its worth. After buying a new couch, second hand from a charity shop they saved every dollar that wasn’t spent on paying for cheap motel rooms and gas. They sub-let their apartment so that was taken care of which meant the only thing they had to worry about was about the content of their next video.

Cas had altered their account to premium and set it up so that they received their money at the end of each week. The money rolled in with each new video and one drunken night just outside of Sioux Falls they did a live show, getting nearly a thousand dollars from it alone. He wasn’t entirely sure if he came from Cas’ mouth or seeing three zeros on the screen after the one. It was a close call to make.

Their relationship continued to develop too, whatever they were. Dean wasn’t too hung up on the technicalities of it. He wanted to be with Cas, wanted his company inside and outside of the bedroom. Things didn’t really change all that much between them in the daytime, they did some sightseeing, drove around like they usually would have but, in the nighttime, or behind closed doors when Dean got to be himself, Cas took every advantage of it and Dean seriously loved it.

He loved Cas shoving up against walls, tearing his clothes off like they personally offended him and devouring his mouth like he was drinking from the holy grail. He loved his skilled fingers and the feel of Cas’ mouth on his dick or in his ass, all-consuming and toe curling. The orgasms he ripped from Dean were next level and they never seemed to dampen. Each time they touched, really touched it was fireworks. He couldn’t get enough of his best friend when he went into that space, eyes darkening and sure movements. Christ, he ruined Dean. 

They were driving to Dean’s home. He promised his brother he’d stop by, spend some time with him. Lucky enough he and Cas got along so he didn’t have to bear the thought of leaving Cas for a couple of days. They had spent the last month driving around the country and somehow the thought of two days apart didn’t sit right with him.

“I could catch a bus home Dean, I don’t mind – “ 

“You’re not going home man,” Dean interrupted him, turning off the highway for his hometown. “My family love you and I don’t know if you’ve realised, but your family are a bunch of bible thumping douchebags.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

He reached across to take Cas’ hand, squeezing it a little. “I want you there Cas.”

With his eyes on the road he could only steal a quick glance in Cas’ direction. His friend stared at his hand, smiling quietly to himself at the gesture. It plucked at his heart, knowing that Cas wished more than anything they could do more than this in the daylight. Dean wasn’t ready for that. He knew Cas respected it but that didn’t mean he had to like it and as the days rolled on, he could sense Cas longing for more. Most of the time he chose to ignore it. Denial had been Dean’s good friend most of his life, long before Cas showed up. 

They drove in silence the rest of the way there. Dean pulled into his childhood home before dinner and he honked his horn, announcing their arrival. He spotted his baby brother leaping down the stairs and running over to him just in time to open his arms up for a hug. It winded him a little. He forgot how much Sam tended to grow these days, almost as tall as he was now and only 17 years old. He had more growing to do too which scared the crap out of Dean.

“You need to stop growing Sammy,” Dean slapped his brother’s back. He pulled him back to get a look at him, two arms, two legs, eyes bright, smile wide, yeah, he was all there. “I’m the big brother, remember?” 

“Don’t worry Dean, you’ll always look older than me.” Sam teased. 

Before Dean had a chance to give Sam a dead arm, he had rounded the car to give Cas a hug. Cas looked startled, usually was when it came to physical contact that wasn’t Dean. “Hug me back Cas,” Sam told him. Cas wrapped his arms around Sam. “There you go.”

When Cas released himself from Sam’s hug, he retrieved his bag from the trunk and the three boys walked up the stairs to the house. The closer they got the stronger the smell of charcoal and meat got. Dean’s stomach grumbled. “Dad firing up the barbecue?”

“Only the best for my two college boys,” Mary’s voice called out from inside. She came into view, standing in the sitting room with her arms open waiting for someone to fill them. “Well Dean, aren’t you going to give your Mom a hug?” she asked.

Dean dropped his bag, crossed the space and embraced his Mom, lifting her up and swinging her around. He hadn’t seen her since Christmas, sure they spoke on the phone, but the lack of money and intense college year really limited his resources on being able to make the trip to see them. She smelled like home and Dean sank into it, suddenly realising how much he had missed this space.

Mary kissed Cas’ cheek in a hello, remembering his awkwardness around physical contact. She told the boys to drop their bags upstairs and get settled in before they called them down for dinner saying something about their long journey and how she had a million questions about their trip so they would need their energy. Dean didn’t say no. He did just drive for nearly seven hours straight. Even half an hour would do him some good.

Upstairs Dean and Cas dropped their bags on Dean’s bed. The futon already laid out for Cas on the floor though they both knew there he wouldn’t be sleeping in it. Dean closed his bedroom door and flung his tired body onto his bed, he sighed into his pillow. His body suddenly feeling the lack of energy in it. 

“You’re tired.” Cas noted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“No shit,” Dean said, a yawn came out of him. “Now hush and let me nap till dinner.”

He closed his eyes. The bed began to shift and then there was an arm wrapping itself around him, pulling him in. He froze, suddenly aware that he had not locked his bedroom door and that anyone could walk in at any moment. Dean took Cas’ arm away from him. He didn’t say anything about it and neither did Cas though they both knew what just happened there. The fear of being discovered had won out over Cas’ affection.

It always did when the sun was out.

* * *

They had burgers out back. John had shaken Dean’s hand as a hello and Dean replied with calling him sir. Some things never changed. He caught his family up on college life, assignments, classes, keeping the amount of alcohol he consumed over the year out of it and of course his new relationship with Cas. They sat close to each other and under the table Cas would nudge him every now and then which set Dean off, like he was incredibly hyper aware of every little thing Cas did that might be construed as something more than a friend would do.

“Any girls catching your eye this year?” his Mom asked. Dean nearly spat out his drink, careful to swallow and not choke too hard at the question. He ignored any looks towards Cas as he shook his head.

“You know me Mom, eternally single.”

She looked disappointed. “Such a shame, you could make a girl very happy with that big heart of yours.”

_“Mom.” _He felt his cheeks flush with the mushy compliment. He knew his Mom had been dying for him to bring home someone to meet her. She initially had her hearts set on a high school romance and when that didn’t pan out, she moved onto college sweethearts. All she wanted was for Dean to be happy, settled down. He was happy, just not settled down. 

“What about you Castiel? Seeing a special someone?”

Dean was expecting a similar response that he had given.

“Yes, I am actually.” He replied with instead. “We’ve been seeing each other a few months.”

Dean suddenly felt the ground give way from under him. He gripped onto the plastic chair tight, for fear he’d fall down. What the hell was Cas playing at? He tried to remain calm though he was slowly losing that battle as the conversation seemed to continue.

“Has Dean given him the seal of approval?” John asked.

Cas chuckled, like somehow this conversation was fucking funny. “I like to think so.”

The entire family was hooked on Cas and his new boyfriend, who happened to be sitting right beside him and be related to them all, not that they knew. Sam bounced in his chair, eager to hear more about this mysterious guy in Cas’ life. “What’s he like then Dean?”

“Ehhh,” he took another sip of his cola, trying to figure out how to respond to that question without acting suspicious. He scratched at his chin, knee bouncing under the table. “Fine yeah.”

“Fine yeah? Wow, don’t give all the details in one go.” Sam said.

“I mean I don’t know him that well, he doesn’t run in my circles.”

John wasn’t buying it. “Someone Castiel has been seeing for a few months now and you don’t know him that well?”

“That’s what I said, didn’t I?” Dean snapped. He caught his Dad’s glare at his disrespectful tone. “Sorry sir, just I don’t know the guy that well, he’s private, likes to keep to himself.”

“He hasn’t been out for very long. He’s still getting used to the adjustments,” Cas added, talking with such affection it kinda of hurt. “I am very fond of him though.”

“What a brave young man for coming out. He must be so happy to have someone as caring as you to help him with it. You’ll have to bring him next time. I’d love to meet him.” Mary smiled bright. 

“Me too.” Sam agreed.

John even nodded in approval at the sentiment. Christ, they all wanted to meet this guy. Meet Dean, their son, their brother who was sitting right next to them all. Their conversation seemed to move on from that, focusing on their fishing trip they were going to take tomorrow.

Dean felt they were out of the danger zone, though Cas was far from out of it. He was raging in his chair. That Cas would say that, to his family of all people and put Dean on the spot like that. Was this Cas getting back at him for not cuddling with him earlier?

After dinner John announced that he had to go to the Campbell’s to pick up the fishing equipment because he had lent it to Dean’s Grandad a few weeks back. Sam and Mary said they’d go along for the spin. Dean declined, claiming exhaustion and the need for an early night. Cas stayed back with Dean.

When he heard his Dad’s, truck pull away from the driveway he went in search of Cas, cleaning up in the kitchen.

“What the hell was that back there?” he asked, hands firm on his hips.

“What was what back where?” Cas replied, not moving away from washing the dishes by the sink. It infuriated Dean, the casual tone, the lack of care that at what he did.

Dean crossed the space, taking Cas’ shoulder and pulling him back so they could face each other, jaw tight and eyes fixed. “You fucking know what, telling my family about this guy you’re seeing? You think that was funny or something?”

“They didn’t suspect anything if that is your concern, not that they’d care. You heard what they said, they’d love to meet him,” Cas poked Dean’s chest. “Meet you.”

“Don’t touch me,” Dean patted Cas’ hand away, “You said you’d fucking wait for me but you’re pushing me and pushing me and just…” he turned on his heel, not being able to be I the same space as Cas right now. Too scared of what he might do if his temper got the best of him, “Just fuck you man.”

He managed to get to the end of the stairs when Cas pulled him back, pressing up against a wall and locking him in place with his forearm on his chest. “Don’t walk away from me Dean,” his voice angry and set. “You don’t get to walk away from me.”

Being pushed up against walls had turned into muscle memory for Dean, it meant sex, it meant good times but right now all he wanted was to punch Cas in the face yet his body betrayed him, heat rising up his neck at the sign of strength from his friend, his lover. Their bodies this close always set him off. He licked his lips, unaware of the move till he clocked Cas’ eyes darting down to them.

“What do I get then Cas?” he asked with grit.

Cas leaned closer into him, his other hand resting above Dean’s head. “What I give you.”

Then Cas mouth was on his, furious and dominating. It was different, it wasn’t love, it wasn’t affection. He was pissed and he was showing Dean just how much. Well two could play at that game. Cas wasn’t the only one with a fight to pick. Dean fought back, all teeth and tugging, snarling into Cas’ mouth as they battled it out at the foot of the stairs in his childhood home.

Cas took a grip of the top of Dean’s hair, taking a fist of it to keep him in place. He was used to submissive, pliant Dean, well this wasn’t what they were used to. Dean pushed Cas back. He stumbled. Dean pushed again, and again till Cas hit the back of the couch and Dean pounced on him, attaching himself to Cas’ neck, biting hard.

_“Dean.” _Cas growled.

“What? This isn’t what you wanted?” Dean whispered in his ear. “An out and out boyfriend? Look, here I am, out in broad daylight about to get you off. Thought you wanted this Cas." 

He dropped to his knees, hands grabbing at Cas’ jeans trying to undo them as quick as he could manage. Cas wasn’t fully hard, though once Dean wrapped his mouth around him that changed. He sucked Cas down, taking him to his hilt now used to the feel of his cock in his mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose, on the pullback he wrapped his tongue along Cas’ shaft, and he felt Cas’ knees buckle a little. 

Hands found their way to his hair again, taking a firm grip and speaking, “For someone who loves sucking cock as much as you do Dean, you’d think coming out wouldn’t be that difficult.”

Fuck him. Fuck him so much. This was supposed to be Dean getting one back at Cas for earlier, not the other way around. Dean popped off and stood up, taking purchase of Cas’ top in his hands to reel him in close. Blue meeting green.

“You’re an asshole Cas,” he crushed his lips against Cas because he can’t help himself when he’s turned on and Cas is staring at him like a hot meal, “Such a fucking asshole.”

Cas smiled against his kiss and it only pissed Dean off even more, like the fucker thought he was winning this. He wasn’t. Not this time. He let his mouth slip down, tugging Cas’ ear lobe between his teeth and taking his cock in his hand again to jack him off. His mouth hot and heavy in Cas’ ear, “Why are you pushing me?”

“Because I’m tired of hiding.”

“You said you’d fucking wait.”

Cas took Dean’s hand off of him so he could turn Dean around, pushing him over the back of the couch. He shoved Dean’s jeans and boxers down in one go, pooling them at his ankles.

“Not forever Dean,” Cas said. His sure hands moved down his body, taking two handfuls of his ass and squeezing. Christ it felt good. “I can’t keep doing this, pretending I don’t feel things when I do, pretend I don’t want you every waking moment.”

His words were sweet, but his deliver was anything but, laced in venom, frustrated with Dean.

Cas’ spread his cheeks. A pad of his finger brushed over Dean’s rim, coated in his spit. They hadn’t gone much further than this. A finger, testing, teasing. Cas never pushed it more than that even when Dean wanted more. Something about wanting it to be special, apparently having lust filled angry sex counted as special because he pushed his finger in and…

“Holy fucking shit!” Dean shouted, rearing his head up at the sudden intrusion. 

A hand went around his mouth, silencing him. He needed it. Cas shushed him over and over as he kept his finger in there, just to the first knuckle. It was a lot. Christ how was he going to take Cas’ cock one day if he was sweating already from just this. His body stilled, giving into Cas for this moment.

“You’re mine Dean and I want the world to see it.”

He wanted it too, wanted it more than anything. His heart screaming at him to shout his affection for Cas at the top of his lungs but his brain, his fucking brain…

“I can’t Cas,” he muffled through Cas’ hand, voice cracking, losing the fight. “I can’t do it.”

“You can. I’m with you. I’ll protect you.” Cas said it like a promise. A tall order to fill. 

Dean shook his head. He couldn’t. He wasn’t like Cas. He wasn’t strong, sure on the outside he was but deep down they both knew that was a bunch of bull. In these moments when he crumbled under Cas’ touch, they knew he wasn’t all that. He loved chick flicks, cuddling and when he got upset, he ate his weight in pie. Dealing with homophobes would crush him.

He could feel his eyes filling up. His body slacked in Cas’ grip. Cas noticed it and let go of all his onslaughts. He pulled up Dean’s pants. Arms wrapped around him, holding him tight as the first tear fell onto his cheek.

“Dean,” Cas kissed the back of his neck. “Turn around, let me see you.”

He shook his head again. He felt weak, pathetic. All he wanted was to be with Cas and yet his stupid brain stopped him, his anxiety holding him back from something great, something amazing. Cas deserved to be with someone who was brave like his Mom said, someone who cared enough to be with him no matter the judgements. He wasn’t that but he hoped he could be one day. If Cas waited a little longer for him. He would try.

Dean linked his fingers through Cas’, bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into them.

He felt Cas’ head lean in between his shoulder blades. “Me too.” 

Eventually he did turn around, he couldn’t ignore Cas’ commands forever. Cas took his face in his hands, wiping away his tears off his cheek bones even though more continued to fall.

“I’ll try ok? I promise I’ll try Cas. It’s all I can promise right now.”

“It’s all I ask,” Cas kissed his wet cheeks. “And I’ll be there with you every step.”

He believed him. 

Cas led him upstairs. They both stripped down and crawled under the covers. Sleep consuming them as they were wrapped up in each other’s arms.

* * *

The house was quiet when they returned. Sam peered inside in brother’s room to ask if he and Cas were up for watching a movie, but he stopped himself once he saw them. Dean and his best friend in the same bed. Not top and tailing it. Cuddling. Cas’ arms holding his big brother close. Sam didn’t know what to do, slightly stunned at the sight and yet for some reason not all that surprised.

“Leave them alone son.” His Dad whispered, pulling Sam back by the top.

“You knew?” 

John closed Dean’s door quietly. “He looks at Cas like he hung the damn moon Sam, now go to sleep and not a word of it to anyone. Not even your Mother.”

Sam scurried off to his bedroom. A wide smile on his face and warm fuzzy feelings inside of him. His brother had someone after all. He had Cas.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to save it at the end but who the hell knows. This chapter was an emotional rollercoaster. Me and this chapter were not friends but we made it through and on the home stretch for an adorable smutty finish, stay tuned x


	10. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes Dean up. 
> 
> Dean cums untouched.
> 
> He tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say ten chapters? I meant eleven...
> 
> Smutty feels coming up because I felt the last chapter was enough angst for everyone. 
> 
> I love all your comments, you're the best :)

* * *

Dean woke up to soft kisses peppering the side of his face. They made the hair on his skin stand to attention, especially the one Cas planted under his jawline. He loved those ones, exposing more of his skin for Cas to get at.

“Good morning Dean.” Cas whispered.

He replied in a hum, still slightly clinging to his sleep haze. One of Cas’ hands started to draw patterns on his chest, fingers trailing aimlessly around. He liked Cas like this, handsy and sleepy. He liked to think it was like Cas couldn’t help himself. It made Dean feel wanted. Cas wanting him always got Dean riled up.

Taking things into his own hands, Dean pushed Cas’ hand down to his growing erection.

Cas fought against it. “Someone’s feeling bossy this morning.”

“Someone wants to get off this morning.” Dean rolled his hips, hoping that would stir something in Cas. They had to get up and go fishing soon. Tenting a semi for the remainder of the day was not going to be pleasant. That on top of the residue of yesterday’s fight still around them Dean wanted to get out of his bed on a happier note. 

“I’m not stopping you.” Was Cas’ response to that which Dean huffed at.

“You’re a serious pain in my ass in the morning sometimes.”

“I don’t know about that,” Cas moved his hand down Dean’s body, narrowing missing Dean’s cock to get at the space behind it. Dean widened his leg on instinct. “I think your ass will enjoy what I plan on doing to it.”

His hand slid between Dean’s cheeks. Dean gasped, his own hand reaching down to help spread one of his cheeks, wanting whatever Cas had in store for him. He had been so hesitant to touch Dean there with anything other than his mouth, really touch him and now twice in two days he was letting his finger slip in just an inch.

An inch wasn’t going to be enough this time.

Dean pulled at this bottom lip, eyes closing to revel in this feeling. He couldn’t enjoy it yesterday, not as much as he was enjoying it this morning. The feel of Cas inside of him, that pressure he had never experienced before, new and odd but slowly he started to push back onto it, seeking more.

He felt his friend move, getting up onto one of his elbows to look down at Dean, taking in the sight underneath him. Dean opened his eyes to catch Cas’ eyes darkening. “Do you want to play Dean?” he asked.

Play. Dean couldn’t help the flush spreading over his chest and up his neck. They hadn’t played in a couple of days, between driving and exhaustion, the most they could manage was quick blowjobs and frantic frottage. It took Cas a week into their road trip to set up some ground rules for this part of their relationship, the side that put Cas in control. Boundaries were important, to stop the lines blurring between them. It made it safe.

Dean freaking loved playing though. Anytime Cas asked, Dean was game for it, even now in his childhood bedroom. The idea of Cas turning dark side was all kinds of arousing. It had his mind swimming at what Cas was thinking of doing to him. 

He nodded. “Yeah.”

The smile that broke onto Cas’ face lit him up. Cas leaned down to kiss Dean chaste, lips still in contact as he spoke quietly, “That’s a good boy.”

A moan escaped Dean’s mouth with Cas’ words. He couldn’t help it, didn’t want to help it, the feel of Cas’ finger pressed inside of him and the praising name rendered Dean to this state. Submissive, wilful, anything Cas wanted him to be.

“I’m going to get the lube from the bag,” Cas kissed his forehead. “Turn over for me.”

When Cas’ body left his side, Dean flipped himself to lie on his stomach. He nestled his head into his pillow, arms coming up to wrap around it for support. Taking a few breathes he sank himself further into this space. He heard the sound of his door locking and then the bed dipped behind him.

Firm hands gripped tight on his ass, enough to make Cas’ presence known and then some. Dean bit into the pillow, careful not to make noise. Cas leaned over him. His body pressed Dean into the mattress, nose brushing the side of Dean’s face. “Give me your mouth.”

He turned his head latching onto Cas’ mouth. Cas’ tongue delved in, forgetting finesse. Their tongues past between each other, untensing any muscles Dean had in his body. This was Cas taking care of Dean. Cas showing Dean he had him, always. When their kiss came to its natural end Dean felt he was floating.

“You gonna fuck me Cas?”

Cas shook his head. He leaned back not saying anymore on the matter, hands cascaded down Dean’s back and over his thighs, spreading his legs apart for Cas to sit between them and then his hands were gone and it unsettled Dean. He turned his head to look at Cas. The man was pouring lube into his hand, wrapping a large amount around his fingers. The sight dried up Dean’s mouth.

Yeah, his ass was going to enjoy this alright.

When he had finished warming up his hand, Cas diverted his attention to Dean’s ass. He clocked at Dean was looking over his shoulder. “Don’t remember saying you could watch.”

His voice permeated Dean. He turned his head back around, eyes shutting not wanting to do anything that would make Cas not do this to him. He wanted this, freakin’ needed this. Dean had been begging for weeks for this. He wasn’t about to blow it on not following orders.

Cas pulled one of Dean’s ass cheeks to the side and then the pad of his thumb rested against his rim. He paused for a few breathes and started to push in. Dean buried his head in his pillow, hands taking purchase of the sheets to hold on to something. Cas pushed in, then out and back in slow and steady then his thumb vanished completely to be replaced by a finger, delving into Dean’s ass knuckle deep. 

_“Cas.”_ Dean whined at the sudden intrusion. 

“Shush,” Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s flanks, finger still inside of him. “Relax.”

Dean’s body shuddered. His breath slightly labored though eventually evened out. The feel of Cas moving his finger inside of him was intense, but he liked it. Every twist he made a new wave of sensations washed over Dean. His cock trapped underneath him hard and leaking from what Cas was doing to him.

He started to protest as Cas pulled his finger out, hips rising to chase it, not wanting to feel empty. Cas’ quiet groan spurred him on, rising up on all fours, presenting himself to Cas for more. It didn’t take long before Cas’ finger was back inside, and Dean preened at it. 

“Yes, _fuck_ yes,” he heaved, pushing himself back onto Cas’ finger. “More, fuck I need more Cas.”

“Don’t give me orders Dean,” Cas warned, his voice stern and serious. “Behave or I’ll leave you like this all day.”

“No!” Dean spoke a little too loud. He stilled his body. “No, I’ll be good Cas, I promise.”

The thought of it stopping now was too much to bear.

Cas took a grip of Dean’s hair, pulling it back. “Let’s see if you can cum on my fingers.”

His finger stroked inside of Dean, a spot he had yet to explore making Dean see stars behind his eyelids. His hand dropped, head hitting the pillow as he took in what Dean could only assume was Cas hitting his prostate over and over. Dean’s legs started to shake from the onslaught, and something told him Cas was only getting started.

One finger quickly became two, prodding at Dean with increased speed. A sheet of sweat coated Dean’s body. He wanted to cum, Christ did he want to cum but without being able to touch himself he wasn’t sure if he could. He’d never done it before, always had friction of some sort to bring him over but he wanted to do it. He wanted to do what Cas wanted and cum just on his fingers. Always wanted to be good for Cas, make Cas proud of him, be the reason why Cas wore a quiet smile on his face for the rest of the day. 

Dean tossed his head side to side, feeling his orgasm build and build and then Cas leaned over him, wrapped his arm around Dean’s chest to hoist him up, flushing his chest to Dean’s back. Dean went, rolling his head back onto Cas’ shoulder, panting heavily.

“You’re beautiful,” Cas whispered in his ear, slowing down to press against Dean’s sweet spot to bring him over the edge. “I can’t wait to fuck you Dean, can’t wait to see my cock inside of you, filling you up and then I’m going to plug you, keep you ready for me, always open, always ready for my cock.”

His words had Dean cumming untouched. His body jerked and cries tried to leave his mouth, so Cas gagged him on his fingers to silence him. Dean reveled in it, felt so full of Cas and the images in his mind of Cas’ words only made his orgasm that much sweeter. When he was spent, his body laxed into Cas’ chest. Cas’ fingers fell from his mouth and ass and arms wrapped around him to hold him tight.

The feel of Cas’ erect cock pressed against him was a nice reminder that Cas loved doing this to Dean as much as Dean loved being the subject of it. The cherry on top of this play would be the taste of Cas in his mouth.

“Wanna taste you Cas.” He said.

He could feel Cas smile on his shoulder. Cas removed himself from Dean, falling back onto the bed. Dean turned around to see Cas lying there, one hand behind his head, the other reaching for his cock. If Dean had the balls, he’d call Cas beautiful too, hot didn’t seem to cut it. He was so much more than it.

“Go on then.” Cas moved his eyes between Dean’s and his cock. Dean turned around in order to take Cas in his mouth. Cas bit back moans as Dean sucked him down, it didn’t take long before Cas was spilling into his mouth, hips rising off the bed and fingers digging into Dean’s scalp.

He seriously loved everything about giving head.

When he’d milked Cas for all he had, Dean climbed up Cas’ body to settle on top of him.

“Thank you, Dean, you’re wonderful, always perfect for me." 

That was Cas ending the play. A verbal thank you.

They stayed like that, almost drifting back to sleep till there was a loud knock on the door bringing them back to reality. “Coffees brewing, you two are on breakfast duty, up and at it, boys.”

Both boys groaned at the order from John Winchester. 

“Now!”

They quickly scampered off the bed, reaching for clothes and removing any evidence of what just happened between them. Cas caught Dean before he unlocked the door, kissing him before they had to hide away from the world.

“How do you feel? We didn’t get a lot of aftercare in.”

“I’m good man,” Dean assured him, pecking him once more. “Promise.”

And he was, better than.

When he opened the door, they ran into his Dad on the landing. Dean straightened up his shoulders on instinct. John cast a knowing look between the two boys before turning to walk down the stairs.

“Didn’t peg you for an AC/DC fan Castiel.” He said not turning back around.

The two of them quickly looked down, realising they had put on each other’s tops by accident. Dean’ in Cas’ plain navy t-shirt and Cas in Dean’s worn out rock band top. Cas was about to remove it when Dean stopped him.

“But Dean,” Cas tilted his head in confusion. “The connotations of wearing someone else’s’ clothes…”

Dean shrugged. “I’m trying, remember?”

The look of pure joy on Cas’ face made Dean’s heart swell. If this was what he looked like from just being able to wear one of Dean’s tops in public, what would he look like when Dean held his hand? 

Hopefully he wouldn’t have to wait too long to find out.

* * *


	11. Sex Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean come home. 
> 
> They share a special moment with the world. 
> 
> A comment confirms things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and.here.we.go....

* * *

They were ambivalent about arriving back to their apartment after their summer together. Cas noted that Dean kept the speed limit the entire ride back, something he rarely did on open roads. He didn’t hum along to the music or tap his fingers on the steering wheel. A couple of signs that Dean was reluctant to return.

Summer had been everything Cas had wanted and more. Beautiful sights to take photographs, at least half of them of Dean if he were being honest. A muse of green eyes, tanned skin and darkened freckles from the sun. The days spent near water were his personal favourite. He had more photos to develop than he knew what to do with.

The end of August warned them of their final year. The hard grind ahead of them, long days and even longer nights.

At least they had each other.

Dean did what promised. He tried. From that morning at his parent’s house, letting Cas keep his t-shirt on all the way up to embracing him in a heated drunken kiss outside a jazz club in the French quarter in New Orleans. They cheer and shouts from onlookers seemed to only encourage Dean more and since then he’d been more open with his affections.

He was expecting Dean to slightly retreat into himself once the academic year began. He’d understand. That meant they had three days before Dean’s walls came back up and Cas needed to make the most of Dean before that happened.

Having sex with him being at the top of his list. He hoped it would at least brighten up Dean’s spirits. As he rolled into their parking spot and killed the engine he sighed heavily, head dropping between his shoulders.

“Honey we’re home.” He mumbled half-heartedly.

Cas reached across to grip Dean’s shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. The immediate sag in Dean’s body let Cas know he was exhausted from the long drive. They would nap once inside, possibly get some take out for dinner if they woke up on time to eat. Cas doubted it.

Dean pulled his keys out of the ignition and was about to get out when Cas stopped him. He tugged Dean back and his lover went, falling back onto his lap. Tired green eyes looked up at him. Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair then caressed the side of his cheek.

“Thank you for the summer.”

With a turn of his head, Dean kissed Cas’ palm sweetly.

“It aint over yet,” he bounced his brows suggestively. “Three more days and we are making the most of it.”

Cas chuckled quietly. “Are we?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean leaned up to kiss the underside of Cas’ jaw, then scooted himself out of car. Before he got out, he looked over his shoulder, “I’m not starting my final year without knowing what you feel like inside of me.”

Cas smiled because he wasn’t planning on it either.

* * *

The following night felt a little like déjà vu. He fiddled with his laptop, setting it up, making sure the angles were right for their next keepsake. The money was a mere added bonus at this stage for Cas when it came to their porn account. He hadn’t expected Dean to be the one to ask for this moment to be broadcasted to their viewers.

“You sure about this Dean?”

“Hell yeah I’m sure, why? You wanna back out?”

“No, I’m merely checking…” he looked around, spying Dean lying down on his bed, completely relaxed, completely naked, scrolling on his phone. A far cry from the beginning of these videos. He could see the nerves roll off of Dean then and now he looked at home, where he belonged on Cas’ bed about to get fucked.

“They’re getting impatient.” Dean said, showing Cas his phone screen. The rolling comments popping up one after the other after the other. Somehow, they had the most intense following, _unlacers _they called themselves. Cas was beginning to get impatient too, Dean looked too good to be left alone for much longer, so he brought his attention back to his laptop, finishing it up and hitting the large red icon on the website to start the live stream.

He stood at the end of the bed, like he usually did to let his eyes wander to take Dean in. He was Cas’, all of Cas’ and no one else’s, from the tiniest lick of his bottom lip to the way his toes curl under Cas’ gaze. Breath taking.

Crawling up the body before him, Dean rose up on his elbows to meet Cas’ mouth, kissing him with enthusiasm. His tongue asked for permission and Cas gave it to him. When they met, he sighed contently, using his body to push Dean back down. Dean took Cas’ face in his hands clearly not finished kissing him and brought him with him till their bodies were flush together.

This wasn’t play, Cas wanted Dean in whatever way he chose to be.

Kissing Dean was heavenly, the way he liked to moisten Cas’ lips with his tongue, letting his own plump ones slip and slide over Cas’ with loud smacks that vibrated Cas’ bones. He rolled his hips down, brushing their erections together and he couldn’t help but smile when Dean shuddered from it.

He ran his hand down the side Dean’s left flank, soothing him as his impatience grew, on the next run down his lean chest Cas moved to take Dean’s erection in his hand. Dean broke the kiss, heading shooting back into the pillows to let out a deep groan.

“Ugh fuck,” he cursed chasing Cas’ hand. His own taking grips of the bedsheets beside him.

Cas sat back on his knees, continuing to pump Dean’s cock while he dipped his fingers into the opened tub of lube beside him. He pushed out one of Dean’s legs with his kneecap and Dean seemed to get on board with what he was doing, widening his legs for him.

“Ready?” Cas asked, brushing a finger against Dean’s rim.

Dean nodded, teeth tugging on his lip.

When he pressed in Dean let out a long sigh, like he had waited this for so long. Cas had given him his fingers throughout the summer but never more much to Dean’s protest. He had always wanted to do it here, on his bed where it all started.

Dean called him a sap for it. Cas didn’t care. The look of Dean arching into his touch on his sheets told him he made the right idea.

Two fingers in and Dean was writhing, chest coating in a sheen of sweat that Cas couldn’t help dipping down to sample a taste. His taste buds found salt, musk, 100% pure Dean. He trailed his tongue up Dean’s center, turning right at his peck to take one of his nipples between his lips.

A hand pulled at the strands of Cas’ hair, unsure of tugging him closer or pushing him away like Dean couldn’t make his mind up. Cas made hit for him, releasing him from his mouth in a pop. His eyes looked up to catch Dean looking down at him. Green consumed with darkness, emerald to pine just like Cas liked it.

“Another,” Dean urged. “Give me another.”

Cas listened, pushing in his third finger into Dean with only a slight push back. There was a moment of tension then release, Dean slagging around his fingers perfectly as always. He prodded Dean, stretching him open, delving in deep to stroke that bundle of nerves that had Dean crying out in ecstasy and then he was ready.

Leaning back to sit on his knees, he lubed up his own erection, hissing slightly at the contact. He had been neglecting it, more out of necessity. The chances of him lasting long inside of Dean were slim and he didn’t need any more added stimulation. Dean was going to be more than enough.

He could feel Dean’s eyes on him, the anticipation coming off of him in waves. Cas stroked himself, ensuring every side was coated to ease the pain of what was to come. Their eyes met once more, Cas checking that Dean was ok and with a nod from his lover he lined himself up, one hand on Dean’s hip to hold him steady.

Some dark parts of Cas he couldn’t help let out, not even play time could inhibit Cas from showing Dean his strength. As he pressed his hip down, he pressed in and Dean’s chest heaved with the impact.

“_Fuckfuckfuckfuck_,” he panted, eyes shutting and neck craning back.

Cas shushed him, running his hands over Dean’s body, careful not to push in too quickly. Staying on his knees he leaned over to capture Dean’s mouth to silence him some more. Dean moaned into his mouth but accepted his kiss, accepted the distraction enough to slow down his labored breathes. Cas wanted them labored, just not yet, not before he bottomed out and felt himself balls deep inside of Dean.

He eased in more and more, Dean breaking their kisses to curse or pant only for Cas to shush him. Dean’s hands went to Cas’ face again, anchoring him in the moment or afraid that Cas would leave him, go anywhere than right here.

“I’m here,” he whispered. “Right here, let me in, you can do it.”

Dean nodded, words escaping him, but he did as Cas said. He let him in, muscles relaxing, and the last push had Cas snug inside of Dean.

Now it was Cas’ turn to heave.

He was tight, so tight and warm and everything, it was just everything to Cas to be buried inside of Dean like this. His cock throbbed inside, feeling the pressure holding him there and Cas was certain this was heaven. Actually, maybe not, not even an eternity spent with his cock in Dean wouldn’t be enough time.

“Move,” Dean said, slapping a hand to Cas’ shoulder to jolt him back. “You gotta...”

Cas cuts him off again with his mouth and shift of his hips, slightly pulling out then delving back in again. The warmth of Dean consuming him once more. Words were forming on the tip of his tongue, things like _you’re perfect, you’re everything, I love you,_ but he held them back, his brain short circuiting when Dean grabbed a hand of his ass to push him back into him.

“Oh God,” Cas groaned head hitting Dean’s shoulder to take in much needed air. “Fuck.”

“Yes,” Dean cried out. “Fuck me, just,” he leaned into whisper, quiet enough just for them and not their building audience, “Cas, c’mon baby, I need you to fuck me, _please_.” 

How could he deny such pleas?

He got up off of Dean’s chest, one hand braced at Dean’s side, the other taking Dean’s knee and hooking it around his elbow. Dean went with it, his body pliant to Cas. His mouth gaped at the new position, taking in that he was effectively bent in two with his knee close to his chest.

“You asked for this.” Cas slightly warned him though his tone was playful.

“Fuck yeah I did.” Dean beamed at him like he’s telling Cas to let rip already, and Cas started to move with urgency. Hips snapping, the sound echoing throughout his bedroom as he drove his cock into Dean again and again, each thrust as hard and demanding as the next one.

Dean cursed, a multitude of fucks and shits and oh god’s rolling off of him. His knuckles white, fists full of bed sheets while he held on for his life. Cas leaned back, seeking to take in more of what was happening, back to resting on his knees he pushed Dean’s thighs apart, watching as his cock slid in and out of Dean.

“You’re so hot,” He found himself saying for some reason. Words that weren’t his, but Dean used them often on him. It earned him a whine from Dean, and he smiled, finding the encouragement to add more words to this moment. “Look at you, taking my cock so well, fuck you’re so tight.”

He ran a hand up Dean’s body, finding the urge to wrap his hand around Dean’s neck, not to choke but to hold, to let him know Cas had him, completely. Dean gasped, eyes shooting open and looking down at Cas who was fucking him senseless. His face broken, brows furrowed, mouth glistening from its constant need to be licked.

He was so beautiful it hurt.

Cas leaned down to kiss him again, frightened once more of other words making their way into the aether. Dean took his face again. His hands moved to take a hold of Cas’ neck to keep him close.

“Fuck, you feel incredible.” Dean told him through panted breathes.

“I’m close.” Cas warned him. His orgasm brewing inside of him.

Dean nodded, understanding. “Cum inside of me.”

“Yeah? You going to take it.”

“Yeah, I’ll take it all,” Dean scratched his scalp. “Cum inside of me, I wanna feel you.”

And with that Cas tumbled into oblivion. “Oh God,” his hips started to stutter as he spent himself into Dean’s ass. Orgasm strong enough to curl his spine. “Oh fuck.”

“Holy shit, that’s…fuck…I can’t…” and Dean tumbled too, hot spurts filling the space between them.

They caught their breath, taking two of three breathes each then Dean hit his forehead against Cas’. It was sweet, head nuzzling in their mushy afterglows. Cas tilted his head to kiss Dean once more before he had to leave to shut off the live feed.

“I’ll be right back.”

Dean reluctantly released himself from Cas. “You better.”

He clocked the slight wince from Dean when he took his softening cock out and made a note to go gentle next time, blaming Dean and his baiting for the reason Cas got carried away. He moved over to the laptop, careful to keep his face out of the view but not before he clocked one of the most liked comments on the feed.

**TRUE LOVE NEVER LOOKED SO ROUGH UGH YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE LOVED UP SEX GODS**

Cas chuckled, shutting off the feed and closing the laptop. He crawled back to Dean who was cleaning himself up. Cas took the cloth to take over, wiping Dean down as best as he could. They’d need to shower, later. For now, he wanted to wrap Dean up and hold him close which Dean welcomed.

“What were you sniggering about?” Dean asked, voice hazy.

“A comment.”

“What did it say?”

_That we love _ _each other. _

Cas kissed Dean’s hair. “Doesn’t matter.”

“I’ll find out later you know, when I read them all.”

He didn’t need to tell him. He didn’t want to scare him. He didn’t want to ruin this moment.

“Then you’ll find out later.”

* * *

Dean did find out later. How long he had known Cas wasn't aware of. He just knew when they walked their way into the main campus and came to their usual crossroads Cas was about to turn right to the media building and Dean to turn left to the humanities one but before he had a chance to bid his friend a good first day Dean caught Cas by the front of his shirt and hauled him in for an unexpected kiss. 

He responded almost immediately, brain going a little dizzy as Dean kissed him with such desire he wasn't sure how he'd make it through the rest of the day. Similar to New Orleans there were shouts and cheers from onlookers. They broke away from each other to turn their heads to see Jo and Ash standing there with wide smiles and Meg with a sly knowing look. Dean didn't make an attempt to move away so Cas stayed put, trying to capture this moment like a photograph. 

Dean brought his attention back to Cas, kissing him chaste then speaking on his lips. "Loved up Sex Gods eh?" 

"Apparently so." Cas replied, taking the opportunity to put his hands on Dean's face. Dean turned as always, kissing his palm. 

"They're not wrong," he mumbled, a little shy. "Are they?"

Cas shook his head, bringing Dean in to kiss his worries away and replace it with the only thing he had for the man in front of him. Love. 

* * *

When Dean's Mom asked them at Thanksgiving for the story of when they first told each other they loved one another Dean nearly choked on his drink and Cas had to hide his mischievous smile. How could they possibly say it entailed a comment from a fan who watched the live feed of Dean getting fucked for the first time? They couldn't. So Cas said the next best believable thing. 

"A friend had mentioned we looked loved up..." he reached over to take Dean's hand, who took it with ease. 

"And neither of us could really deny it." Dean finished. 

At least that part was the truth.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over :'((((
> 
> Or at least for the time being, I still might stick up some porny timestamps if I'm feeling that way inclined. A Dean power bottoming POV is in my perphieral vision so we'll see, watch this space. 
> 
> I was inspired by a video from PornHub for this scene, its so sweet and sexy and mhmmm... (The title is called FRIEND SEX fyi)
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments, love, suggestions, screams. You're all the best.


End file.
